Different Summers
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Waterloo Road as a Boarding School. Rachel has a daughter but who is the father? And just how much is Rachel hiding? Reddie and later of Series 7 characters arriving!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all! Finally got my laptop back and to celebrate here is the first part of Different Summers! The first few parts set the scene really. Dedicated to all you who replied and I would like to credit Lauren for the idea. Hope you like it xx**_

_**Different Summers: Part One**_

Rachel stood on the steps to the school watching the students piles out of the cars and all the trunks that were being wheeled around the place and finally into the school. She was glad to have the new term underway and knew that some of the Year 7s would struggle living away from home at first, but they would settle down in the end.

"Hey mum," 14-year-old Lauren Mason said as she stopped next to her mum, "have you seen Kate and Matilda around?"

"Not yet love. To be honest I can't see who is here and who isn't. It's all a sea of students right now."

Lauren laughed,

"Look there's Mr. Clarkson and Miss Shackleton, lip-locked again I see. Oi! Mr. Clarkson get a room!"

Tom looked around,

"Less of the cheek Lauren Mason. You're lucky it's the first day or else I would be giving you detention!"

Lauren squealed with delight as she saw her friends and ran off to see them.

"Does she know?" Davina asked.

"About Eddie coming back as deputy. She's doesn't know about him at all. I've never told him and bout her and she doesn't know about him."

"But is she Eddie's?"

Rachel saw a new member of staff and went over to greet them, leaving Tom and Davina wondering what was going on.

"Hey Kate! Matilda! It feels like ages since I last saw you!"

"It's only been a week Lauren," Kate laughed.

"Yeah but it's feels like ages," Matilda added.

"Any news?" Kate asked.

"We have a new deputy head starting tomorrow but mum won't say much else at all. Come on. Let me show you our new Dorm block. We're in Daffodil this time and we have Clarissa, Daisy, Catherine and Emma with us."

Lauren led the way to the dorm and they saw students everywhere. Kate noticed a Year 7 girl looking nervous and walked over to her.

"Hey… are you ok? I'm Kate and this is Lauren and Matilda. What's your name?"

"Alex…"

"Do you need any help?" Lauren asked.

"I'm lost…"

"It's ok. We were all lost like you once. What's your dorm name?"

"The sunshine dorm."

"OK well we'll show you where it is."

The three older girls led Alec to her dorm and told her a bit about the school and the teachers to look out for. Alex was rather quiet but the girls just put that down to nerves.

Once they'd shown Alex to her dorm and made sure she was settled, the three girls headed to their dorm and started getting sorted and talking to their fellow dorm girls.

Meanwhile Rachel was still on the steps talking to parents and welcoming back students to the school and reassuring the parents of the new students that everything would be OK.

The staff were also walking around and meeting parents and students when Davina saw a figure in the distance. She shook it off and went back to talking to parents.

The figure spotted Rachel and started to make his way towards Rachel, politely asking his way through the still large-ish crowd. He didn't care, he just had to get to Rachel.

Rachel hadn't seen the figure coming towards her and was in the middle of talking to some parents when she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around,

"Eddie…?


	2. Eddie meets Lauren

**_Ok so glad this fic __went down ok. Sorry about the lack of updates but am on holiday in Florida since the 12th and have only just remembered to post the next parts. Enjoy!_**

_**Different Summers: Part 2:**_

_Rachel hadn't seen the figure coming towards her and was in the middle of talking to some parents when she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around,_

"_Eddie…?_"

"Hi Rachel. It's been a long time," Eddie said.

Rachel nodded before making her apologises to the parents she'd been speaking to and led Eddie to a quiet area.

"What are you doing here Eddie?"

"I'm the new deputy head. Didn't you hear? The famous Rachel Mason doesn't know the name of her new deputy. There's a shock!"

"Oh Eddie, do be quiet. There are students around."

"Like they're paying any attention."

Before Eddie could think of an answer, Lauren, Kate and Matilda were racing up to Rachel.

"Hey mum! I found my dorm. I'm in Daffodil! There's one girl I think you need to keep an eye on from the new Year 7s. Her name is Alex James. She was really lost and we helped her find her dorm, Sunshine."

Lauren looked at Eddie,

"Who's this mum?"

"Lauren, Kate, Matilda, meet Mr. Lawson, the new deputy. Eddie this is Kate Smith and Matilda Samuels and the final cheeky monkey is my daughter Lauren." Rachel said the last bit with a slight smile on her face.

"Girls could you please go and check my staff are doing their lists I gave them this morning? Mr. Lawson and I need to talk."

"Yeah we will do. Bye Miss Mason, nice meeting you sir," Kate said pulling her friends away adding that they would find Rachel later.

Rachel then led Eddie towards the area her office was in and she shut the door and went to lean on her desk.

"So you're the new deputy? Well I'm sure I've changed a lot since you last saw me..."

"Yes you have. So you have a daughter? How old is she?"

"14. She can be a right madame and cheeky monkey sometimes, but I love her for it."

"Wow! It was 14 years since we last saw each other. You were a bit of a livewire in those days... Then there was the affair that basically ended us... and you have a daughter... she's 14..."

"She's not yours."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know, OK? Now down to business..."

Lauren, Kate and Matilda were sat on Lauren's bed giggling and laughing away and catching up on the week they'd been apart. They were swapping sweets and drinks.

"That Mr. Lawson fellow... he looks nice," Matilda said, "but it appears that he already knows your mum."

"Well like I said, mum's not saying much but she did know an Eddie guy in the past, before I was born."

"Really?" Kate said, "that freaky."

"You reckon it's the same guy?" Lauren said.

"Could be. You should ask your mum."

"I don't know Kate. Mum doesn't really like talking about her past."

"Just try and get her to talk," Matilda said, "You never know."

Back in Rachel's office, Rachel and Eddie were just finishing off and then Rachel started showing Eddie around the staff areas and they finally came to Eddie's office and bedroom.

"This is your office and through that door there is your room. I'll show you where it is."

Rachel led the way across Eddie's office to his room where Eddie dumped his bag on the floor and looked at Rachel leaning against the wall and he started making his way over to her.

"You still look just as beautiful as you did all those years ago..."

Before Rachel even knew what was happening, Eddie had his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers. Rachel responded for a few seconds and then quickly pushed Eddie off her.

"Eddie! What are you doing?"

"I still love you... even now..."

"Well I don't love you..." Rachel said her voice shaking.

"I don't believe that... not in a million years..."

"Look Eddie. Get your stuff unpacked and get settled and I'll see you in the staffroom tomorrow morning.

Rachel ran out of Eddie's office tears streaming down her eyes, straight past Lauren who ran into Eddie's office and burst into his room.

"Don't you dare hurt my mum! Or you have me to answer to. Got it?"

"Lauren... I didn't hurt your mum..."

"Zip it! I'm warning you. Don't you ever hurt my mum or you have me to answer to!"

Lauren turned her back on Eddie and ran off to try and find her mum and see if she could help in any way.


	3. A Magical Memory

1

_**Hey all! I don**__**'**__**t own the song. It belongs to Disney just thought it would fit in with the idea of this chapter. Enjoy xx**_

_**Different Summers-Part 3:**_

Rachel was sat in bed reading up on all the new students and teachers. She even had a sneaky look at her daughter's and Alex James' and made up her mind to get Lauren to keep an eye on the young girl as she didn't like the file.

Then her mind drifted to Eddie wandering what he was doing at the school. He could have picked any school so why that one? Had he found out something that he shouldn't have? He seemed shocked to meet Lauren.

Rachel couldn't keep her eyes open and the files fell to the floor and her eyes shut and she began to dream…

_Rachel and her two friends, Ella and Maxine, entered the club to the sounds off Jason Derulo__'__s In My Head blaring from the DJ and they headed straight towards the bar to get the first round of drinks before they hit the dance floor._

_The girls arrived at the bar and Ella got the first round of drinks in. Some guys were sat at the other end of the bar and they started eyeing up the girls, who were now drinking. Rachel looked up and caught the eye of one of the guys and he looked straight at her._

"_Come on Rach! Less looking, more drinking. I want to hit the dance floor!__"__ Ella moaned._

"_Oh give it a rest Ella!__"__ Maxine said._

_Rachel downed her drink and then she was pulled onto the dance floor just as DJ Sammy__'__s Heaven came on. The three lads who__'__d been eyeing the girls up had also headed onto the dance floor and made their way over to the girls._

"_Hey I__'__ve Dave,__"__ one of them said to Maxine._

"_I__'__m Harry,__"__ one said to Ella_

_Rachel looked at the third silent one and said,_

"_I__'__m Rachel. What__'__s your name?__"_

"_It__'__s Eddie. Rachel__'__s a lovely name.__"_

"_Eddie suits you.__"_

"_Want a drink?__"_

"_Yeah sure why not?__"_

_Rachel and Eddie left their friends on the dance floor and headed back over to the bar._

"_I__'__ll get these,__"__ Eddie said, __"__a pint for me and a__…"_

"… _WKD blue for me,__"__ Rachel finished._

"_What the lovely lady said.__"_

_Eddie paid for the drinks and soon Rachel and Eddie were deep in conversation._

"_So do you have any brothers or sisters?__"__ Eddie asked._

"_Just a younger sister, Melissa. Spoilt rotten by the parents when we were growing up. You?__"_

"_I__'__m a middle child. Older brother is called James and my younger sister is called Sarah. It__'__s not easy being the middle child.__"_

"_It__'__s not easy being the oldest either. Everything gets blamed on you.__"_

_Eddie looked at Rachel and they smiled at each other._

"_I feel like I can be myself around you, Eddie.__"_

"_you__'__re special Rachel. I believe you are.__"_

_Just then the song Different Summers came on the DJ system and Rachel looked at Eddie._

"We're like a melody with no words  
Until we figure it out  
We sing  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
I kno it's smiple yeah but it's worked right up til now its up to now  
yeah every day has been like a dream world oh but now ur not just  
in my head oh no"

_Eddie looked back at Rachel He felt drawn to her. He eyed her lips. They looked so tempting. Rachel was looking at Eddie…_

"_Will we remember different summers  
It's like tossing our hearts to see where they land"_

_Rachel thought, "It defiantly is a different summer. Should I toss my heart to him or not?"_

"_Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again and again and again"_

_Eddie was agreeing with that part wondering whether he should make the first move or not. He had loved her at the very first sight of her and hoped she'd felt the same way about him._

"_You know that I can't help but wonder  
What's gonna happen next  
I'm a little curious, oh yeah  
Every star that I stood under  
When you were under it too  
Did you ever think about us?"_

_Both Rachel and Eddie were thinking this. What was going to happen next. Would they or wouldn't they?_

"_I hope you did, 'cause I can tell you  
That's something I'll never forget  
I won't forget"_

_Rachel was hoping that something would happen. She'd been hurt in the past before, but this time it felt different._

"_If we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again_

_Don't need friends just beginning but i hope we will find it again so  
again go from here oh"_

_Both were thinking that neither had spoke for several moments. Were they just friends? Or had they already past that stage?_

"_Will we remember different summers  
It's like tossing our hearts to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again again and again and again and again  
and again and again and again  
Will we remember different summers?"_

_Just as the song ended, Eddie rested his hand on Rachel__'__s cheek and then his pressed his lips gently onto hers and Rachel gasped slightly but soon her arms were starting to wrap around Eddie and they were kissing, lost in the moment. They__'__d tossed their hearts to each other and felt that it was love at first sight__…_

Lauren walked into the room and saw her mum dreaming again and shook her.

"Lauren Karmen Mason!"

"Sorry mum but the floor's a mess. Were you dreaming again?"

"Never you mind missy. Now off to bed with you."

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted."

"Oh come here and give your mum a hug."

Lauren went and gave her mum a kiss goodnight and a hug.

"Night mum," Lauren said.

"Now be off with you, you cheeky Madame. Off to the dorm."

Lauren walked out of her mum's room and she thought her mum had seemed different ever since Eddie had showed up that morning and she remembered seeing her mum upset. She then started to think just how much did Eddie have to do with that?


	4. Lauren and Eddie

_**Different Summers-Part 4:**_

Lauren woke up the next morning and wondered what had happened between her mum and Eddie. She sat up and could see all were still asleep in the dorm and decided that a certain someone needed questioning.

She got up, dressed and then headed over to the staff area, but she wasn't heading for her mum's room. She arrived at the person's door and knocked on it.

The person rose and answered the door,

"Lauren! What are you doing here?"

"Well are you going to invite me in or not?"

"Umm... yes. Come in..."

She went and sat down one on side of the desk and the other person on the teacher's side of the desk. They looked at Lauren,

"What do you want Lauren?"

"I want to know about how you know my mum. I mean you don't just upset her for no reason."

"Lauren... I really think you need to talk to your mum about that."

"No sir, I want to talk to you."

"But why Lauren?"

"Because it's clear both of you are hiding something. You know her from somewhere!"

"Lauren! Keep your voice down. Someone might hear you!"

"I won't not until I get answers!"

The man sighed,

"OK what do you want to know?"

"How do you know my mum?"

"I know your mum from when she was 15-year-old. We lived next door to each other. She had a mother and father who doted on her younger sister and just kept pushing her away. Thousands of time I tried to help her but she just kept shutting me out."

Lauren just sat there listening. She had no idea about all this.

"Your mum ran away from home when she was 17. I decided to go and find her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I searched and searched and searched for her because I loved her and only realised that after she'd gone."

"Did you find her?"

"Yes I did and let's just say it wasn't pretty. I wanted to get her out of there, but she wouldn't let me. She was so stubborn... She wouldn't accept my help."

Lauren was about to ask another question when the phone rang,

"Yes... uh huh... yes... Does Rachel know...? OK Tell her I'll be there in 5 minutes."

He put the phone down,

"Sorry Lauren I need to go."

"What's happened?"

"Alex James has gone missing."

"OK but let me help. I know the girl."

Before Eddie could answer, Lauren was running to her mum's room, worried about young Alex and furious at her mum.

"Why lie about everything?"

"Lauren... what are you talking about?"

"You lying, saying you moved out of home because it was time to go. You ran away because of Auntie Melissa!"

Rachel stood there shocked,

"Now is not the time. Alex James has gone missing and we need to find her."

"So when will be the right time? When Alex has been found?"

Rachel remained silent.

"Well I'm going to find Alex and then we'll talk."

And with that Lauren raced out of her mother's room and went off to search for Alex, leaving Rachel shocked and in disbelief about what had just happened.


	5. The Search for Alex

_**Different Summers-Part 5:**_

Lauren grabbed her coat from her locker and headed out into the harsh sea wind and set off looking for Alex. Her thoughts remained focussed on Alex but sometimes drifted to her mum and Eddie and what may have happened between them.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and saw she had one new message:

_Lauren! Tilda and I are wondering where you are! Let us know! Kate xx_

_Kate. I've gone to look for Alex, the girl we helped yesterday. She's gone missing and there's just something that makes me want to help her. Lx_

_Be careful! It's everso windy out there!_

_I will. I have to try._

Lauren put her phone away to stop and think. When she ran away when she first came to the school where did she go? She gasped as the thought came to her. She set off for the only place she could think of.

Rachel and Eddie had also started the search along with Tom and Davina,

"We have two students missing now."

Davina looked at Rachel,

"Who's the other one?"

"My Lauren. She said she wanted to help and went off before I could say anything."

Eddie suddenly felt guilty,

"I might have had something to do with that as I kind of argued with her."

"What?"

"She wanted answers about how we knew each other."

"So that's how she knew that my parents dotted over Melissa! Eddie if anything happens to her, God help you!"

Lauren was making her way along the Cliffside until she reached a familiar sight and made her way towards it. She reached the entrance to the cave and could hear a faint sobbing noise.

"Alex… is that you?"

"Lauren…? How did you find me?"

"I used to come here just like you have now."

Alex shone the little torch she'd taken with her and saw Lauren slightly inside the cave.

"You scared?" Lauren asked.

"A little bit…" Alex replied, "will you stay with me…?"

Lauren silently made her way inside the cave and sat down with Alex and smiled at her.

"I know what it's like to be scared, Alex. I was exactly the same as you."

"But you're the Head's daughter."

"Even the Head's daughter can get scared Alex."

"But at least you know who your parents are… Sorry that was random."

"I came to help you. You can talk to me you know."

"I'm fostered but my foster parents changed my name to make me feel less of an outsider. You know Emily James?"

"Yes I know her."

"That's who I live with and she was supposed to be helping me settle down here, but we hardly see each other."

"It's hard when you're in different year groups but I'm sure she's helping when she can. Oh, by the way, I don't know who my dad is. I never have done."

"Really? I never knew that," Alex's eyes widened in surprise.

"Honest. I know Miss Mason is my mum but only my closest friends know that I don't know who my dad is."

They both sat there in silence, listening to the sound of the crashing waves. They heard distant voices.

"If I come back to school can I come to you? Will you help me…?"

"Of course I will Alex. You need someone to help sometimes don't you?"

Alex nodded.

"I promise Alex James to listen to you and help you whenever I can. Anytime you need me, I'll help you or my name isn't Lauren Carmen Mason!"

"Alex nodded as Lauren stood up and held out her hand and Alex took it and they walked out of the cave and round the corner where she saw Rachel and Eddie. She shouted,

"Mum's! She's OK! I found her!"

Alex just smiled at Lauren, knowing she wasn't alone any more.


	6. Rachel and Eddie

_**Different Summers-Part 6:**_

It was a few days into the start of the new year and everyone was now settling down. Alex James was so much better and had formed a friendship with Lauren and was much more settled with the boarding school routine.

Eddie was sat by the fountain when Rachel appeared out of one of the side doors. He looked up and saw her and she saw him and made her way over to the fountain and sat down near Eddie,

"So what have you been up to since we saw each other all those years ago?"

"Ummm…. Well I re-married and have a little boy, he's 3 now. He would have had a little sister but she died so suddenly."

"Eddie, I'm so sorry. What was her name?"

"Lola. My boy's name is Michael. He loves Bob the Builder and Tom and Jerry. He's just getting into Looney Tunes."

Rachel laughed slightly,

"Lauren still loves those, even now. Her DVD collection here has all of those in it and more grown up stuff, like Titanic."

"Now that's a classic chick flick."

"Wow! You know the title."

"Well my ex-wife Alison referred to it a lot. So what about you Mason?"

"Well I've had to work my whole life and rebuild my life after when happened. I raised Lauren on my own, qualified as a teacher and rose through the ranks and then ended up here with Lauren."

"You did that all by yourself?"

"Well I had to didn't I? Melissa stole my parents and they didn't care when I tried to go home to raise Lauren. I stayed with my best friend Tess and she because Lauren's aunt and godmother and helped me raise her."

"Rachel… I still love you and I look at you now and I just see the 17-year-old you staring straight back at me."

"Eddie just leave it OK? I'm happy the way I am and so is Lauren. She doesn't care that she doesn't have a dad. She just wants me to be happy."

"I don't believe you're happy at all."

"Well believe what you want Eddie but I'm happy the way I am. So how did you meet Alison?"

"We were introduced by friends and it kind of went from there we married two years later and established our careers and then Lola and Michael came along. Alison and I were married for 10 years but it all started to fall apart after Lola died."

Rachel rested her hand on Eddie's,

"I'm so sorry Eddie. That must have been so hard."

"I coped better than Alison did. But that's enough sadness. How long have you been here?"

"Two years. Arrived the same year Lauren arrived here. We now live locally and made a new start here. She's made friends and settled down here for the first time in her life. All I care about is her. She's my world."

Eddie sighed and then smiled,

"You're still so stubborn Mason."

"Shut up Lawson. You still know how to push me, don't you?"

Rachel looked up at the sky.

"Rachel… Who is Lauren's father?"

"I don't know. I mean you know hat I was like… You know everything about me. You know about the three affairs I had before we ended things all those years ago."

"You don't know who the father is."

Rachel nodded her head,

"No really must go. More paperwork to do. See you later Eddie."

Rachel started to walk away wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.


	7. Tess Arrives

_**Different Summers-Part 7:**_

It was a few more days into the term and Rachel was welcoming her best friend to the school, as there was a school trip for some of the years,

"Tess!" Rachel squealed as she saw her friend leaving the taxi.

"Rachel! How are things going? How's Lauren?"

"She's OK. It's Eddie I'm more worried about. I mean he met Lauren on day one but now he's talking to her and telling her things about me that I want to tell her."

"So you think Eddie's out to cause trouble between you and Lauren?"

"I really don't know Tess, but I don't like him at all. There's something that makes me feel uneasy about him."

Rachel led Tess to a little room off hers where Tess would be staying in as it was the weekend. Tess looked around and noticed a few photos up around Rachel's office. One caught her eye: A young Rachel and Eddie, not long before the brae-up. They looked so happy and this left Tess wondering what went wrong between the young couple.

"Lauren's trip is due back any minute. She will be so excited to see you again. She keeps asking about when you're coming down."

"Rachel, what happened to you and Eddie? Where did it all go wrong? What made it all go wrong?"

"Tess I already told you. Eddie and I went through a rocky patch and I made a mistake and then Eddie said I'd just blown my last chance and said it was over. I packed my bags and then got out of there."

"And less than a year later, you had Lauren and moved in with me."

Just then both women heard a shriek as Lauren was back from her trip and had spotted Tess leant against Rachel's desk.

"Tess!"

"Lauren! How's my favourite girl?"

"Fine thanks, just so glad to see you! I've missed you so much!"

"I know! Your mum's only just said it's ok to come down."

Rachel coughed,

"I am here you know."

Lauren turned around,

"Sorry mum. I'm just so excited to see Tess!"

Lauren went and hugged her mum and then Tess caught a glimpse of Eddie as he was stood by Rachel's door.

Rachel noticed where Tess was looking and she looked at him,

"What do you want?"

"Came to say the trip was a success, but someone was being a bit of a cheeky monkey."

"Well Eddie, what do you expect? She is my daughter."

"Yes but the Head's daughter and the one who should be setting an example."

"Don't you dare talk to me about how to raise my daughter!"

"Well she's not the normal Head's daughter. Maybe if her father was around, she'd be more grounded. Maybe if you'd stayed with me then you'd know who her father was!"

"Oh give it a rest would you? You were the one who drove me away!"

Lauren could see her mum getting distressed,

"Just go Mr Lawson before you upset my mum any more then what she is. Every time she sees you she gets upset. Now just get lost before you hurt her anymore."

Eddie didn't need telling twice and he walked out of the room and left Tess wondering what was going on and Lauren trying to calm her mum down. She got the feeling Rachel was trying to hide something, but what? She knew she'd have to try and find that out while she was at the school.


	8. Feelings Resurface

_**Different Summers-Part 8:**_

Rachel was sat at her desk when Jasmine came rushing in,

"Rachel! We have a code one!"

Rachel sighed, she'd been planning the half term holiday stuff,

"Which toilet is flooded this time?"

"The girls' on the 4th floor."

Rachel smiled slightly as she followed Jasmine to the toilets and heard the unmistakeable laugh from Lauren hidden away. She put two and two together and realised that Lauren had been playing another prank.

Eddie had heard all the commotion and had also made his way to the 4th floor. Lauren had seen him coming and put on a straight face and then she entered the scene.

"Hey all. Hey mum! Woah! What happened here?"

Rachel looked at Lauren,

"Care to explain darling…"

"Mum! I was nowhere near here all day. I was just making my way to class when I saw all the commotion and wondered what was going on."

Eddie was looking between Rachel and Lauren when he noticed something on Rachel's finger. Rachel hadn't noticed as she was busy organising the clean-up.

Once she had, she took Lauren to her office and Eddie followed. Lauren followed her mum into the office.

"Pretty good work Lauren. You're getting there."

"My best toilet flood yet and there's more to come!"

"Oh really now? Can't wait to see that."

Both were laughing until Eddie walked into rachel's office.

"You're letting lauren get away with flooding the toilets? Anyone else and they would be punished."

"Eddie… my daughter has a reputation at this school. If she goes too far then she gets punished but otherwise she is left to do as she wants within reason."

"Well fine by me, but she sets one foot out of line and she will be punished and by the way what is the ring on your finger? Who's the unlucky fellow?"

"Hey! Less of that!" Lauren said.

"The lucky man is David and we've been dating for 3 years."

"David… as in the one you slept with the same day you slept with me? The one who broke us up?"

"He did not break us up. You drove me away with your jealousy! Oh and Lauren knows all about this. So never mind her being in the room!"

Lauren was just stood there taking it all in but not really wanting to say anything.

"Lauren… could you please go to your lesson while Mr. Lawson and I talk?"

Lauren nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

"There she's gone. Now I can say what I really think. You are nothing but a slut who I can't believe I ever love… loved you!"

"You still love me…? You said love and then changed your mind…"

"Yes because you are nothing but a slut and Lauren deserves better than you!"

"I have done my best with Lauren and look how's she's turned out. Yeah she's not perfect but I couldn't be prouder of her. She sets an example. Nobody's perfect Eddie! But you still somehow think that everyone is perfect! Get in the real world Eddie! The sooner you do that, the better.

Eddie sighed,

"No you get in the real world, Rachel. Lauren's allowed to get away with anything she wants whereas you would punish anybody else!"

"Do you know what Eddie? Just shut up and go away. I've had enough of this."

Eddie looked at Rachel and then he pushed her against the wall and then pressed his lips to hers and Rachel shocked the both of them by responding to the kiss. Just then there was a knock at the door…


	9. Alex's Choice

_**Different Summers-Part 9:**_

Rachel pushed Eddie away from her and composed herself before signalling the intruder could enter. Rachel looked as the door opened and Alex James walked into the office.

Eddie made his apologies and left quickly, not even acknowledging the fact that Alex was in the office. Rachel looked disgusted and then turned to Alex as the door shut.

"So sorry about that Alex. Now what can I do for you?"

Alex looked nervous and looked out of the window.

Rachel was worried as she knew from Lauren that Alex was becoming more confident but there was something really troubling the young girl.

"Alex would you like a drink? Maybe something to eat?"

Alex nodded and then went to her assistant and asked her to get some food and drink before turning her attention back to Alex.

"So Alex what can I do for you?"

Alex took a deep breath,

"I want to find my dad…"

Rachel was about to respond when the food was brought in. Alex took a sandwich and started to eat it.

"Do you want me to get Lauren?"

Alex nodded and Rachel sent for her daughter while Alex ate a sandwich and had a drink. Lauren walked into the office and wondered what she was doing there until she saw Alex sat there.

Alex looked up and ran over to Lauren and the older girl wrapped her arms around Alex before steering her towards the chairs infront of her mum's desk. Rachel looked at the two of them and double took for a second as something was there in both the girls. She shook her head and then focussed on why Alex had wanted to see her.

"OK Alex would you like to start from the top?" Rachel asked.

"I'm happy with Emily and her family… but I feel like there's a part of me missing and I want to find my parents. I know that's the missing part of me but I don't want to upset the James', especially Emily. She's so nice and sweet and there for me. I just don't know what to do."

Alex started crying again and Lauren soothed her again while Rachel thought about Alex and would finding her parents be the answer she needed in life or whether it would just bring more questions.

"Alex are you sure you really want to find your parents? I mean it may help but then again, it may just bring heartache and tears."

"I do want to find them Miss Mason. I want to know where I came from, why they gave me up… I feel I need answers. Do I have a sister or brother?"

"OK that's your choice and I respect that but how would you start trying to find them?"

"That's where I thought you could help Miss. Maybe you could talk to my foster parents and then see what you can do… Please Miss…"

Rachel looked at Lauren, who nodded,

"She wants this mum. She wants to find out who she is and if you won't help her then I will."

Rachel sighed, knowing that Lauren would carry out the words she'd just said and realised that she'd been pushed into a corner. She looked at Alex and realised that if she was in the same position she'd want to find out the answers too.

She sighed again before addressing Alex,

"OK Alex. I will help you, only because I know one half of the story…" she looked up and saw that Tess had walked into the office, "… don't I Tess?"

Lauren and Alex looked around at the mention of Tess' name.

"She does Alex. She knows what it's like to give up a child and she will do anything to help you and so will Lauren. She's my goddaughter, Alex, and the best one I've ever had."

Lauren blushed at the comment from Tess while Alex was looking back at Rachel.

"You gave a child up…?"

"I already had a child and I was still so young and in such a mess and I couldn't cope with another child so I give her up. I couldn't cope; I already had Lauren and was in a dark place…"

"It's OK Miss. You don't need to go any further."

"Right, I'll see what I can do Alex. Why don't you and Lauren go back to your lessons?"

Both the girls nodded and left the room before Tess looked at Rachel,

"Why are you scared of helping Alex find her parents?"

"I just am. I'm scared about what she will find out about them."

"Rach…?"

"Tess…?"

The two were looking at each other into each other's eyes. Tess was trying to figure out what Rachel was either hiding or trying to prevent and Rachel was trying to figure out what Tess was thinking when the bell sounded for breaktime, but the eye contact wasn't broken.


	10. Tess, Rachel and a Prank

_**Different Summers-Part 10:**_

The eye contact still hadn't been broken between Rachel and Tess and they were ever closer.

"What happened between us Rach?"

"It just didn't work between us… especially after giving up my youngest daughter… and then there was Eddie and the stuff going on with him and Dave. Those were bad times, Tess."

"I know but I stuck with you throughout all that. Strange as it seems I am the one person you have had in your life constantly. No matter what has been thrown at you, I've been there through it all. I loved you then and I still love you now…"

Rachel looked at Tess,

"You still love me… even now…? But why…?"

"Because we've been through so much together Rachel. Rachel and Tess, Tess and Rachel. That's the way it's always been… I have always loved you Rachel and I still do now…"

Rachel looked at Tess before feeling Tess's hand on her cheek. Rachel's breath caught in her throat as Tess placed her lips on Rachel's and before Rachel knew it her arms were wrapped around Tess and they were kissing in the middle of Rachel's office, lost in the moment.

They suddenly heard a noise and they broke apart aware of what had just happened. Tess was the first to speak,

"Rachel… say something…"

"What just happened?"

"Our old feelings re-surfaced again…"

"But why?"

"Maybe someone's having second thoughts about something…?"

"David…"

Rachel sat down and sighed as she knew she was in a situation she didn't really want to be in. Tess was sat beside Rachel and was deep in thought.

Meanwhile Lauren, Kate and Matilda were sat up in their dorm and Lauren was filling them in on Alex's wishes.

"So she wants to find her real family?" Kate said.

"And she's asking your mum to help?" Matilda added.

"Mum's reluctant to help but she's going to help. I don't know what to think. Makes me think that she's got something to hide."

Kate and Matilda nodded in agreement.

"How are you going to find out though?" Matilda asked.

"I don't really know, 'Tilda. It's none of my business but I really do care about Alex…"

She was interrupted by her phone beeping and she smiled as she read the message.

"That Charlie?" Kate asked, "Really I can tell by the grin on your face Miss Mason."

Lauren laughed as she replied to the message before returning to her friends just as the bell rang for the end of break.

"What have we got next?" Kate asked.

"Lawson. Fancy a bit of fun?" Lauren said in which Kate and Matilda smiled and laughed as the three grabbed their bags and headed to Maths and to have a bit of fun.

Rachel was now sat in her bedroom with Tess sat in rachel's small window seat watching Rachel.

"What are you going to do Rach?"

"I don't know. I love David and I love you, but I want to be with you both, but he doesn't have any idea what I've been through. You do. You're right. You've always been there for me and Lauren. I have to be careful. I have her to think about in all of this. After all she is my daughter."

Tess sighed, she knew Rachel was right. There was Lauren, a totally innocent girl, that could easily get hurt. She was suddenly shocked when she saw Rachel sat beside her.

"Oh Tess what am I going to do?"

"That's down to you Rachel. I can't make that choice for you…"

"But you normally have brilliant ideas. What's changed?"

"The fact that I can't let my feelings cloud my judgement on this one, Rachel. I can't say anything. I might be able to help but I just don't know…"

Rachel looked at Tess, all her own feelings and confusion taking over and she did something that shocked her as she leant in and connected with Tess's lips once again…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Different Summers-Part 11:**_

It was now the weekend and Lauren, Kate and Matilda had headed into town and were looking out for Lauren's boyfriend, Charlie, who was also going to be in town that day.

The three girls were outside Claire's Accessories when Charlie crept up behind Lauren, causing her to squeal and turn around with a massive grin on her face. They looked at each other before placing a lingering kiss on the others lips. Kate and Matilda pretended to be talking to each other about what was in the window until Lauren and Charlie had finished greeting each other.

"So where shall we go?" Kate asked.

"A café? Could do with a drink. A good old can of coke!" Lauren laughed.

"Now that sounds like a plan," Matilda said.

"Oh shut up 'Tilda! You never have a plan!" Charlie teased.

Matilda didn't have a response so the four headed off to the girls' favourite café.

Meanwhile back at the school, Rachel and Tess had been avoiding each other since the incident in Rachel's office, but both had been thinking non-stop about each other.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted as Eddie walked into her office and she looked up,

"Hey Eddie. What's up?"

"Nothing, just got those documents you asked for about finding parents for kids in care. Why did you want it?"

"Because I'm going to try and track down Alex James' real parents at her request. She knows the risks and that it may not be everything she wants but she might be able to get answers and closure on the whole thing and be able to move on."

"Yes but she could also learn some terrible truths and then feel bad or something else…"

"Eddie, why don't you want me to help her? I'm only doing what I do best."

Eddie sighed,

"Because there are things that should be kept secret, Rachel. You know that. Or you should do, especially with your own daughter."

"You leave Lauren out of this. She has nothing to do with this."

"Yes she does! She has a sister. You have another daughter. Now don't try and pretend that you don't because I know you do, in case you'd forgotten."

"Eddie, please don't. Not right now, I still love you but I'm engaged to Dave now and we're going to be happy. You're trying to bring up the past and make me feel guilty all over again for the affairs I had."

"Affairs? You mean there was more than one?"

"Huh? No there was only one. Sorry was thinking about a friend…"

"Well I can see we're not going to agree so I will be leaving now."

"Yes you had better. She's upset enough as it is…"

Both Rachel and Eddie whipped their heads to the door and saw Tess stood there.

"Leave Eddie… now."

Eddie leant in and kissed Rachel on the lips before looking at Tess and leaving Rachel's office, giving them both evil looks and saying,

"I still love you Rachel. Remember that."

Tess waited until Eddie was out of earshot before going over to see Rachel.

"What was that all about?"

"He found out about me wanting to help Alex and then he started making me feel guilty about the past and the affair I had with Dave and giving up my daughter. He then says he still loves me but I just don't know any more. I'm so confused Tess. I want Eddie, Dave, my daughters and…"

"And who, Rach…?"

Rachel turned to look out of the window before whispering,

"You…"

Tess gasped slightly as Rachel said that. She walked up to Rachel and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder,

"You're confused Rachel. You've been there before, when we were teens and you're here again."

"But why Tess?"

"I don't know Rachel… I wish I knew but I don't."

Rachel rested her head in Tess's chest and Tess wrapped her arms around Rachel,

"Oh Rach. What are we going to do with you?"

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders before looking up at Tess wondering why everything was happening to her.

Back in the town Lauren heard some noise and saw that it was some of the Year 7s and 8s. She listened to what they were saying and then she heard someone mention foster care and she was running towards the crowd and forced her way into the middle where she saw Alex sat on the floor covering her face and crying.

Charlie, Matilda and Kate broke the crowd up and away before Alex was in Lauren's arms sobbing. Lauren text Rachel before the five started to make their way back to the school, forgetting that Rachel didn't know about Charlie yet.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Different Summers-Part 12:**_

The group arrived in Rachel's office and Rachel looked at Charlie, not knowing who he was and thinking he was a witness to the incident. Tess was hidden in Rachel's office cupboard, barely having time to hide.

Rachel watched him look at Lauren and made a mental note to speak to her later about the mystery boy in the room, but her attention was soon focused on Alex.

"Alex, what happened?

"Some kids found out that I'm in foster care and started to bully me about it and stuff. Luckily Lauren was close by and they were able to break it up."

"Well I will find out who did it and see that they are disciplined correctly and will be speaking to Lauren and her friends to get their side of the story. Now off you go to see Mr. Lawson, Alex, and he'll sort you out."

Alex nodded and then left leaving Rachel looking at Lauren, Kate, Matilda and Charlie.

"OK. So what exactly did you see?"

Lauren explained what they saw happen backing up Alex's story and Matilda and Kate also said the same and Charlie also said the same thing.

Rachel let Kate and Matilda go before turning to address her daughter.

"Lauren, who is this boy?"

Lauren looked at Charlie and then back at Rachel,

"Mum, this is my boyfriend Charlie. Charlie this is my mum Rachel. Not the way I wanted you two to meet but oh well, you were going to have to meet at some point."

Rachel looked at Lauren, shocked. She had had no idea that Lauren had a boyfriend. She had been on the phone rather a lot though, but Rachel had thought it was to friends back where they lived in the summer.

"How long have you had this boyfriend, Lauren?"

"Since the start of the summer hols. Charlie lives just round the corner from us. Please don't be mad at me. I was going to tell you, but I wanted to see if it would work or not."

Rachel looked at Charlie before exploding,

"Lauren Karmen Mason! I am appalled with you about this! How dare you go and get a boyfriend without asking me about it. Let alone not tell me about it!"

Charlie then tried to cool the situation between mother and daughter,

"Look Miss Mason. There is no need to be like this. Lauren is more than capable of making her own decisions and taking responsibility for herself."

Rachel's head whipped around to face Charlie,

"You stay out of this young man. This is between me and my daughter."

"Oh well in case you hadn't noticed mum, this isn't between us when my boyfriend is in the room!"

"Well he can leave then. Out Charlie!"

"No mum. If you can't accept the fact that I have a boyfriend then I might as well leave because I hate it when we fight like this. I'm 14 now mum and I'm growing up. Come on Charlie, let's go."

Rachel could respond as Lauren and Charlie left the office hand in hand and headed to the lake for Lauren to calm down.

"I can't believe my mum. She just doesn't get it, Charlie."

"She will, in time Lauren. She's probably just stressed about poor Alex. I mean that really wasn't a nice thing that happened to her and I guess she got stressed out because she's worried about Alex."

"I hope you're right Charlie because I really do hate falling out with my mum over something as silly as this. Promise me everything will be ok."

Charlie pulled Lauren in close before kissing her on the lips,

"Everything will work out Lauren. I promise."

Eddie walked into Rachel's office and she slammed some books down onto her desk,

"I could really do without you right now!"

"Well I'm here to talk about Alex James. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah sorry. Crisis with Lauren. You know how it is."

"Actually I don't. Christine has sole custody of Natalie and I don't see her."

Rachel looked at him shocked,

"You're married? And have a daughter?"

"Natalie's 13 now. Married Christine just before she found out she was pregnant. Christine might be sending her here after half term. The paperwork is around somewhere."

"What happened between you and Christine?"

"Just fell apart when Natalie was 9. I came down here and Natalie was given to Christine."

Rachel looked at Eddie,

"I'm so sorry. But why marry her?"

"Because I thought it would be the only way to get you out of my head."

"Did it work?"

"Nope."

Eddie placed a kiss on Rachel's lips, to which she responded, much to his surprise. Things started heating up but before they could there was a knock at the door.

"Oh no!"

"Who is it Rachel?"

"My fiancé, that's who…"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Different Summers-Part 13:**_

They quickly broke apart and went to opposite sides of the room and Tess stayed hid, in slight shock, after seeing Rachel kiss Eddie. The door opened and Dave walked in.

"Hi Rachel. I wanted to come and see you, before I head off to London for the week. Work remember?"

Rachel nodded,

"Yeah I remember and you just missed Lauren and her boyfriend, sorry the 'I was going to tell you once we were sure we were going to be together for life'  
boyfriend."

Dave laughed,

"Rachel! You should know what Lauren's like. After all she is your daughter."

"Yeah but something like this…? It's not like her…"

"She just wants to be sure before she tells you. She knows what you're like too."

Dave's phone suddenly rang and he picked it up and spoke to the person on the other end of the phone before hanging up and turning to Rachel,

"My car is outside. I have to go, but I'll phone you in the week. Give Lauren my love."

He walked out of the office and Eddie was the first to speak,

"How rude! Didn't even acknowledge me."

"He won't. He used to be your best friend remember?"

"Yeah until you slept with him."

"I was easily led in those days. You should know that better than anyone."

"Hey! I was trying to stop you from that way of life!"

"Oh yeah and how did that work out?"

"Not so well because of Dave and Tess! You were also seeing her weren't you?"

Rachel looked at Eddie,

"You leave her out of this! You leave Lauren and Alex out of this!"

"Oh why Alex?"

"You bring her into stuff because I'm trying to help her!"

Eddie looked at Rachel,

"You are just one selfish cow Rachel!"

"Says the one who says he still loves me!"

Tess had had enough and practically blasted the doors off her hiding place,

"Shut up Eddie! I'm not the one holding Rachel's past against her. You are! And if you can't let it go then maybe you should leave."

"I came to try and sort things out with Rachel, Tess and settle this once and for all and to see if Lauren is my daughter or not."

"She's not your daughter. I know that," Rachel said.

"So is Dave the father?"

"I'm not saying who the father is."

"You slut! You don't know who the father is!"

"Yeah and…? She's done a perfectly good job at raising Lauren by herself," Tess said.

"Oh yeah well I bet she's had you helping her, Tess."

"Yeah and maybe she has, but I am Lauren's godmother. So I am entitled to."

Eddie really lost his temper then and slapped Tess around the face, causing her to stumble backwards, her hand hiding the mark where Eddie's hand had made contact.

Rachel looked at Eddie,

"Get out! NOW!"

Eddie didn't need telling twice and he rushed out of the room leaving Rachel to tend to Tess.

"You OK? Let me have a look."

Tess let Rachel have a look and soon Rachel was dabbing the mark with water and looking at Tess,

"I'm sorry he did that."

"I should have known that would happen."

"You OK though?"

"Yeah I'm OK."

"You sure…?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"OK…"

"OK…"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Different Summers-Part 14:**_

Tess and Rachel were looking at each other with Rachel still trying to sort the mark where Eddie had slapped her.

"Rach, leave it. It will be fine in a bit."

"Tess, it's not OK. Eddie should never have done that. He was mad at me and took it out on you. That was wrong and I will be making sure he knows about it."

Lauren was sat on the steps on her own and she saw Dave in the back of her mirror she was using to apply her lipgloss.

"Dave! What are you doing here?"

"Came to see your mother before I head up to London for a week."

"Do you really have to go so soon?"

"Yes I do. It appears that I've ruffled a few feathers around here, not with Tess. Oh he slapped her by the way. The other one."

"Eddie. Yeah sounds about right. He likes causing trouble. Says he came here to sort stuff out with mum, but I don't believe a word of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah he's causing nothing but trouble around here. But I'll deal with Eddie. So don't worry about him."

"OK well I'd better go. Got a long drive ahead of me. Bye Lauren, love you."

"Bye Dave have a safe drive."

Dave went to ask Lauren why she hadn't said that she loved him too, but when he turned around, Lauren was already out of sight.

Lauren was in fact heading towards Eddie's room where she didn't even knock on the door barging into the room catching Eddie completely off guard.

"Lauren! What are you doing in here?"

"What are you doing causing trouble after I told you not to?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play games with me. I've just spoken to Dave and he's told me you were causing trouble, including slapping my godmother, which I don't take nicely to. So you've just got yourself in very hot water."

"What do you want Lauren?"

"To teach you a lesson about messing with my family and the ones I love."

Eddie looked at Lauren,

"I'd think carefully about what you're doing young lady."

"No I think you should. Upsetting my mum and hitting my godmother. My mum said you didn't want to get on the wrong side of me and she was right. Now sit down Lawson. It's Lauren payback time!"

Eddie sat down and wondered what Lauren was about to do when she grabbed a vase and smashed it on the floor, then she started on his desk and trashed the place. He was yelling at her to stop it, but she wasn't listening to him. Then she grabbed a piece of chocolate cake from her bag, unwrapped it and smashed it on Eddie's face before saying,

"Don't mess with my mum or Tess ever again. Clear?"

Eddie nodded and Lauren left with a smile on her face and went to find Kate and Matilda in the dorm.

"Hey you two! Guess what?"

Kate looked up,

"What?"

"I just got even with Lawson for slapping Tess and insulting my mum again."

"What did you do?" Matilda asked.

"Trashed his office and then slapped him in the face with chocolate cake. Not my best performance but the best I could do without properly thinking about it."

Kate and Matilda laughed.

"I would have loved to see Lawson's face!" Kate laughed.

"That would have been a great video with the cake bit," Matilda added.

"Oh I did get it on video. Need my laptop to link up to the camera in his office."

Lauren grabbed her laptop and was soon into her camera and was showing the footage of the office devastation and Kate and Matilda were laughing away at the bit when Eddie got caked and Lauren used her school website links and got the picture posted up on the website.

Rachel soon saw the footage and Tess had and they were in fits of laughter about the whole thing, until Eddie appeared in Rachel's office.

"Lauren's gone too far this time Rachel. What are you going to do about it?"

"Why would I tell you what I'm going to do with Lauren?"

"Because I'm the deputy head and you're too busy with Tess to care about the school."

"I'm not too busy to run the school. Tess had just gone to get my mail so I could finish typing up a letter. And I had to go onto the website to check something and I came across the video. Quite funny really. Anyway please leave, I'm very busy right now."

"Fine but deal with that brattish daughter of yours."

"I will don't worry."

Eddie left and Tess turned to Rachel,

"You're not going to tell Lauren off are you?"

"No of course not. He deserved it!"

They both watched the video laughing away again not knowing that something was about to happen…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Different Summers-Part 15:**_

A while later and Rachel was in her office writing out a letter for some parents when the phone rang.

"Rachel Mason speaking. How can I help you? Oh yes I'm his fiancé."

The colour drained from Rachel's face. She spoke a few more words and then raced off to find Lauren, laughing around in the common room and doing work with Kate and Matilda.

"Lauren, we need to go to the hospital. It's Dave… there's been an accident…"

"Go. We'll tidy up your stuff," Kate said, "just go."

Lauren grabbed her grab and go bag and rushed after her mum. Rachel was trying to think, but everything had merged into one and she couldn't separate her feelings and emotions.

She got in the car and once Lauren was belted she started the short drive to the hospital and the only thoughts were on Dave and whether he would pull through or not.

They arrived at the hospital and Rachel practically ran to the reception and asked where Dave was. The receptionist signalled for a nurse to lead the way to Dave's room and Rachel looked in and the sight broke her heart. There were wires connecting Dave to many different machines and a faint beeping could be heard from the machines.

Suddenly Rachel's thoughts were disturbed when someone coughed behind Rachel,

"Rachel Mason I presume. I'm Doctor Jenkins and I'm the doctor in change of Mr. Dave Dawkins. He's in a bad way. The police are still trying to establish what happened to cause the crash but right now Mr. Dawkins is critical. We're doing all we can for him, but it's a guess whether he'll pull through or not."

Rachel looked at Lauren whilst trying to look on the bright side, but Lauren knew her mother too well and could tell that she was crumbling. She could tell that her mum was distraught.

Tess arrived and Lauren ran up to her and looked so upset that Tess couldn't think of anything to say to console her goddaughter. Rachel turned around and Tess's heart broke at the sight of Rachel, who looked like she was about to brake.

"Tess… how did you know?" Rachel asked

"Lauren text me and told me what happened and I got here as soon as I could. How is he?"

"He's in a bad way and it's touch and go whether he'll make it through or not. He's a fighter but I just don't know." Tears started to form in Rachel's eyes and Tess wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"Tess… what am I going to do? My life's such a mess and I have no idea how to sort it out. Everything's going wrong and I just don't know what to do any more."

"Well maybe send Lauren to get a drink so we can talk," Tess said, "that would be a start."

Lauren took that as a hint and headed off to get something to eat, leaving Rachel and Tess sat outside Dave's room with bottles of water and hope.

"Everything's just a mess right now. You, me, Dave and Eddie. I just don't know what to do. You say follow your heart but that's not always easy and then your mind's all confused and that never helps either. Life's one big mess and that's that."

Lauren was sat in the canteen thinking about Dave and then Eddie and her mum and how they seemed to be linked. Tess also seemed happier and that puzzled Lauren as she couldn't piece everything together.

Back in Dave's room, Rachel was now sat by Dave's bedside, holding his hand and thinking what to do. Tess was stood silently by the door watching Rachel and worrying about her. She knew this had hit Rachel hard and she decided to go and track Lauren down.

Lauren was staring out of the window when Tess entered the canteen. She grabbed some food and drink and then went to sit next to Lauren , who snapped out of her daze.

"Tess, can I ask a question?"

"What is it Lauren?"

"Do you know who my father is?"

"Not even your mother does."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mum did some things that she regrets, but she doesn't know who your father is and that doesn't really bother her at all. She says as long as you have a mother then it doesn't really matter."

"But Tess it's important to me. For all I know Dave's my father and he's seriously ill and maybe will die or Eddie is my father and he's giving my mum a hard time. I hate this."

"Oh Lauren! You know how stubborn your mum can be sometimes but she does it because she cares about you."

"And what about you?"

"I really do care about you Lauren but I just don't know the answer and if I did, it would be down to your mum to tell you anyway."

Lauren sighed,

"I knew you'd say that."

"Well you know me too well. I just wish I could help Lauren, but you just have to think positively and hope that everything works out."

"Why?"

"Because you just have to at a time like this."

"What do you mean 'a time like this?' What's going on Tess?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. OK?"

Lauren nodded and sighed,

"OK."

"Good girl. Now eat up and forget about things for now."

Rachel fell asleep just as Dave's monitors were letting out one continuous beep and doctors were rushing in…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Different Summers-Part 15:**_

Rachel suddenly woke up and was being pushed out of the room. She looked in and realised what was happening. Tears started streaming down her face as they tried to save Dave.

About 10 minutes later, Eddie had arrived in the canteen and Lauren ran up to him and sobbed her eyes out. Tess just looked at Eddie, wondering how Eddie would react to Lauren flinging herself at him like that.

"It's OK Lauren. Let it out," Eddie said as he wrapped his arms around Lauren, "what will happen will happen."

He looked at Tess,

"Any word from Rachel?"

"She's still in Dave's room. I decided to come here with Lauren. Want something to eat?"

"That would be nice. Thank you Tess."

Lauren went and sat down and took a sip of her drink and Eddie went and sat next to her.

"You know, Lauren, Dave used to be my best friend and he still is in a way."

Lauren looked up at him,

"You know Dave?"

"Dave and I go back to when we were all teenagers. Me, Dave, your mum and Tess. We always used to hang around places together and Tess even was a bit of a rebel. Oh those were the days. We'd always be seen together and everyone wanted to be us."

"What happened? Why did that all change?"

"Things started to go wrong when we all left school…" Eddie looked at Tess, "… and some of us got in deep trouble with the law…"

Tess looked at Lauren,

"I was arrested and got away with it somehow, but I never learnt my lesson. Eddie and Dave got me back on the straight path. Your mum has a troubled past as well Lauren, but she needs to tell you. It involves how you came into our lives."

Eddie paused as he took a sip of his drink,

"Things went back to the way they used to be for a while. Dave got a job in business, I became a Maths teacher, Tess became a secretary and you know about your mum."

"Why did you all break apart? I mean what happened between you and Dave? Mum and Tess are still close friends. Why do you hate my mum so much?"

"Dave betrayed me by sleeping with the only woman I ever loved. That ended us. I hate your mum because she betrayed me…"

"Mum slept with Dave? Oh Eddie! That's why you hate her!"

"No. Dave told me what happened and he pushed your mum into it. They were both drunk. I don't hate her. I still love her."

"But what did you do Tess?"

"Me and your mum went away from the boys and your mum raised you and I moved into a house nearby. I helped raise you."

"I never knew all this… Mum never said any of this to me…"

"She was trying to protect you until you were older," Tess said, "she felt that you were too young but she never counted on all this happening."

Eddie went to get them all some fresh drinks and Tess turned to Lauren,

"I'm sorry I lied to you, covered all this up."

"You and mum did what you thought was best for me and I respect that. I don't blame either of you at all."

Tess smiled as Eddie brought them their drinks over.

"Dave and I started to patch things up until I found out that he was now engaged to your mum. It felt just like it had done all those years ago, only 10 times worse. I'd been hurt twice, but even though all that happened, I still love your mum."

Tess sighed,

"I wish Rachel would hurry up and come and let us know what's going on."

Just at that moment Rachel walked into the canteen sobbing her eyes out,

"He's gone… he's gone…"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey Readers! Just want to say a huge thanks for reading both my fics, but I would like to see some reviews. Feel free to review as I love reading what you guys think. After all you are the readers! Thanks.**_

_**LM x**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 17:**_

Everyone just started at Rachel, her words sinking in. Lauren was the first to speak,

"Dave's… He's gone…"

"They did all they could darling, but it was just too late…"

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," Eddie said, "if you need to talk, I'm here."

"And so am I Rach. You're not alone," Tess added.

"If only I'd delayed him a few more minutes then he would still be here…"

"Mum, this isn't your fault…"

"Lauren it's my fault he got delayed… Lauren?" Rachel noticed the look on Lauren's face.

"No mum it's my fault. I was sat on the front steps when he came by and we talked for a few minutes. If anyone's to blame, it's me."

Lauren looked at her mum before running off distraught and blaming herself. Eddie looked at Rachel before running off after Lauren, leaving Rachel and Tess shocked.

"Lauren! Stop!" Eddie yelled as he saw Lauren running around the corner. Lauren froze as she thought it was Rachel, which gave Eddie enough time to grab her and sit her in a chair.

"Lauren, don't you ever think it was your fault. Any one of us could have been to blame."

"But I was the last one to speak to him… It's my fault Eddie!"

"Lauren, it's not. It was an accident. It could have been anyone in that car."

"But it was Dave… Our Dave…"

"We'll all get through it but we need to stay strong and help each other."

Rachel was pushing Tess away slightly as she thought about Dave and what they'd been through together. She thought about his laugh and how he was with Lauren and how he'd proposed to her. How he was always racing around and never could sit still.

Tess was thinking about the four of them and how the two people she cared most about (Rachel and Lauren) were now suffering a loss. She felt sympathy towards them but her thoughts kept drifting to Rachel and their secret moments together.

Eddie was thinking about how he'd lost his best friend and how Lauren may well have just lost her dad, without knowing who he really was. He just felt connected to Lauren and he looked down and saw her crying still and he just wrapped his arms around her tighter, trying to comfort her as best as he could.

Lauren couldn't even think. Any thoughts were trapped with other thoughts and they mashed together and swirled around her brain and made her feel dizzy. She suddenly stopped sobbing and she fainted. She was in shock and her body couldn't cope with everything.

Eddie soon realised this and was calling for help and doctors were flooding to revive Lauren. They got her awake again and then one of them did a few tests to make sure Lauren was really OK.

Rachel had heard the noise but couldn't move and Tess gave Rachel a drink and Rachel drank some of the drink before setting the cup down and sighing.

"Tess… where has it started to go wrong?"

"It hasn't Rachel. Remember what Dave said a while ago. He said that he felt that it was his time to leave this world."

"I know but that really doesn't make it any easier for me or Lauren. For all I know she's just lost her dad and she'll never know who her dad was."

"You had the choice to find out Rach."

"I know, but I'm sacred to do the test. I don't know who I'd rather have as her father. I mean Eddie's my first love, but there's just something about Dave that makes me wish that he was Lauren's dad."

"This is just one big mess."

"Why are you still here, Tess? Why haven't you run?"

"Because I love you too much to just leave you. I love Lauren to and I have a duty and debt to her."

Rachel looked surprised but remained silent.

Eddie looked at Lauren,

"Thought we'd lost you back there."

"Just got too much for me."

"What do you want Lauren?"

"My dad's name. I want to know who my dad is. Mum's done a great job and I love her too much to hurt her but I want to know who my dad is. I know it's you or Dave, but which one of you two is it?"

"I don't know. Not even your mum knows."

"But why not?"

"She didn't want to know."

Lauren rose from her seat and carried on walking away from everyone, trying to figure everything out. Eddie, Dave, her mum, Tess and Alex how they all seemed to be linked. She rounded a corner before her eyesight blurred and she fell to the floor, her world turning black…


	18. Chapter 18

_**OK I am amazed at the amount of hits I've got for this! Keep it up and I can't believe that people are reading this! Anyway here is the next part. Enjoy! **_

_**LM x**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 18:**_

Rachel had seen Lauren fall to the floor and she screamed as she saw doctors and nurses rushing and taking Lauren into a room. She followed them all, worried about Lauren and Eddie and Tess weren't far behind her.

Lauren was wired up to a machine and the doctor in charge started doing some tests on the 14-year-old.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rachel asked one of the doctors.

"Can't say until we know what's wrong with her. Anyway we could only tell family."

"I'm her mum, Rachel."

"That changes everything. Take a seat and as soon as we know anything."

Rachel went and sat down with Eddie and Tess and they waited for news.

"What happened Eddie?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. She's been feeling dizzy since Dave died. I don't know much else, other than she was walking away from me when she fainted."

Rachel looked worried and Tess had picked up on it.

"What if Dave is her dad?" she asked, "that would explain why she's been feeling this way."

Rachel looked at Eddie, "Like I said I don't know who's Lauren's father. All I know is it's Eddie or Dave."

"Well we really should find out," Tess said.

"No! I don't want to do that now! Aren't we going through enough? Isn't she going through enough?"

Eddie and Tess reluctantly agreed and then they fell into an uncomfortable silence, every now and again looking towards the room that Lauren was in.

After about half an hour the lead doctor walked out of the room and went up to Rachel, Eddie and Tess to explain what was going on.

"It appears that Lauren is suffering from exhaustion, caused by over-working herself and trying so hard."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief,

"Is that all?"

"Yes that's all. She'll need to stay in for a day or two and then she'll be able to go back home, but she will need to take it easy over the couple of days after she goes home so she doesn't over-do it again."

The doctor left and Rachel walked into Lauren's room and went and sat in the chair that was by Lauren's bed and she watched as Lauren opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her mum sat there.

"Hey darling. How are you feeling?"

"Bit better. I'm sorry mum."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Really?"

"Really Lauren. I just want you to get better."

"Now that I can do."

Tess walked into the room,

"Hey Lauren. You scared us back then."

"Yeah sorry about that. Didn't mean to. Just happened."

Tess smiled at Rachel and then at Lauren before wandering off with Eddie to get drinks for everyone.

Tess and Eddie were talking.

"You really wish you were Lauren's dad don't you?"

Eddie was about to reply when he saw Natalie stood there.

"Natalie! What are you doing here?"

"Mum dropped my stuff off up at school and just dropped me off here."

"She shouldn't have done that, but it's OK now because I'm here."

Eddie heard someone clearing their throat behind him,

"Oh Natalie, meet the famous Tess Doyle. Tess this is my daughter Natalie."

"Nice to meet you at last Natalie. Heard a lot about you as a pre-9 year old, but not so much after."

"Well it's nice to meet you at last Tess. What are you doing here anyway?"

Eddie looked at Tess,

"Remember Dave?"

"Yeah."

"Well he passed away. He was in a car accident and the doctors did all they could…"

"I'm so sorry about that."

"And we're still here because Rachel's daughter, Lauren, fainted. We were just on the way to get drinks."

"Well let's go and get them then and then I can see Rachel again."

Eddie smiled and they continued walking and talking to the canteen.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Different Summers-Part 19:**_

Natalie looked around and stopped on Tess. She was different than Natalie remembered. Tess had noticed this and was looking at Natalie before helping Eddie with the drinks.

Soon they were making their way back to Lauren's room where they could hear laughter coming out of the room. Natalie heard the laughter and braced herself for Rachel's face when she walked into the room.

Eddie walked into Lauren's room and then Tess walked in and then Natalie nervously walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm Natalie Lawson. I know who you are."

"Natalie! My haven't you grown!"

"Yeah I have, Rachel and this one is Lauren I take it."

Rachel nodded.

"I hope you get better soon Lauren."

"Thanks," Lauren said, "nice to meet you Natalie."

Rachel signalled to the grown up to leave and let the two girls get to know each other.

"So you're starting at Waterloo Road then?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. My mum just dropped my things off and then dropped me off up here and now I'm going to be a student too."

"Cool. I think you'll be the year below me, but don't be afraid to ask for advice on anything. I wish I'd had someone before when I started."

"Really? What's it like being the Head's daughter?"

"Great! You can get away with so many things and you just know everything in the school. The most recent stunt I pulled was flooding some of the toilets. Your dad went to tell me off but mum stepped in."

"Sounds like your mum from what I've heard and my dad from what I know."

"Yeah they are a right pair. Fancy playing matchmaker?"

"Yeah! Getting them together?"

Lauren nodded and smiled.

The adults were now in the canteen.

"How is Lauren doing?" Eddie asked.

"She's doing well thank you. Thinking about keeping her off school for a couple of days when she gets out," Rachel said.

"Yeah might be for the best, don't want her overworking herself again," Tess said.

Rachel smiled as she took a sip of her tea and sighed,

"Alex James is improving in her classes. Lauren's really putting in a lot of effort with her. Wish I knew why though."

"You'll find out soon enough," Tess said, "she'll tell you when she's ready."

"She didn't tell me about Dave though."

"That's different and you know it. I know the way you react to some things. No wonder she didn't want to tell you."

"I dread the day Natalie starts on boys," Eddie said, "will be a nightmare I think."

"It's not too bad," Rachel said.

"Yeah and then we turned up at school, Charlie with us, and walked up to mum's office. She didn't know about him," Lauren was telling Natalie.

"Oh gosh! How did she react when she discovered who he was?"

"She went ballistic at me and yelled at Charlie. I was mortified. Funny looking back on it all now though."

"I bet. Wish I could have been there. I have no idea how my dad will react when I get to that stage."

"If he's anything like my mum then you'd better run for cover."

"Yeah I think I will have to. He will hit the roof."

You never know though. He could surprise you."

"True," Natalie laughed.

The two girls carried on laughing and talking and the adults were heading back and could hear the laughter and smiled as they heard laughter coming from Lauren's room.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Different Summers-Part 20:**_

Lauren was now back at the school and Natalie was also about to enter her first day as a new student. Lauren had been paired up as her buddy and was showing Natalie around the school with Kate and Matilda.

They had arrived at the dining hall when Lauren heard a scream and then saw Alex running towards her with some people chasing after her.

"Lauren!" Alex called as she saw the older girl and ran behind her just as the girls came into sight. They stopped, saw Lauren, Kate and Matilda and then ran off.

Alex came out from behind the three girls and looked at Natalie.

"Oh Natalie meet Alex, Alex meet Natalie. Nat this is the girl I told you about."

Natalie smiled and held out her hand for Alex to shake.

"Alex, Natalie's in your year so stick with her. Those boys know that she know Lauren so they shouldn't bother you."

"Nice to meet you Natalie," Alex said, "want me to finish the tour?"

Natalie said goodbye to the older girls before heading off with Alex.

In Rachel's office, Rachel and Eddie were talking about how they wanted the second half of the term to go.

"Let's hope it's a smoother second half to the term," Eddie said.

"Well life at a boarding school is never meant to be dull."

"Well now Lauren and Natalie are here it will probably get more interesting," Eddie said.

"Hopefully Lauren will have calmed down a little. She was rather excitable last half term."

Finally the school were in registration and there was already trouble brewing in Natalie and Alex's form room and notes were being passed and one hit Alex's head and she looked at it before racing to the back of the room and lashing out at Harriet, who was smirking away. Natalie was on her feet trying to get Alex away from Harriet.

After a couple of minutes Tom and Davina had managed to separate Alex and Harriet.

"Care to explain what happened either of you."

Natalie handed Tom the note and Tom looked at Alex before sending them both off to Rachel's office with Davina.

Once in Rachel's office Davina began telling Rachel what had happened and produced the note leaving Rachel to have a go at Harriet and giving her 2 weeks' worth of detentions before sending her back to her class.

"Alex, do we need to have a word with your foster carer about the anger issue?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel she just tried to hurt Harriet," Eddie said.

"Shut up Eddie! She was provoked. Personally I don't blame her."

"My foster carer says if someone insults you then you give them what for."

"Alex that is never the way sweetie," Rachel said, "you tell someone. Now we are going to be speaking to your form group about this tomorrow because this has just become unacceptable and I won't tolerate it anymore."

Alex nodded,

"It's my problem not anyone else's."

"No it's my problem as your head teacher, Alex."

"What about as my mother?"

Rachel was about to say something when she was stopped in her tracks,

"Alex, I'm not your real mum. I only have Lauren."

"Well I wish you were my mum. Things may be a bit easier…"

"I'll find them Alex, I promise. Now off you pop back to class and I'll sort everything out."

Alex nodded and soon left with Davina.

"You just reminded me why I fell in love with you," Eddie said.

"Oh really now…"

Eddie leaned in and placed a kiss on Rachel's lips and before they knew, they were heading towards Rachel's bedroom…


	21. Chapter 21

**_Just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone reading this. The viewing figures for is are amazing and it makes me keep on writing. Please review though!_**

_******LM x**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 21:**_

Rachel and Eddie were lying in Rachel's bedroom and Eddie was watching Rachel as she was having a nap. He remembered the old days when they were first going out.  
_  
"Oh Eddie, I'm so glad our parents agreed to you taking me out like this."_  
_  
"Me too Rach, you're perfect and you're mine."_  
_  
"Steady on Eddie! The night is still young."_  
_  
"True Mason, true."_

"Eddie stop looking at me," Rachel said with her eyes still shut."

"Sorry Rachel, but you are still beautiful."

"Save the crap Eddie."

"Oh charming Mason."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why? It's your name. Face it you still love me."

"So what if I do? What are you going to do about it?"

"Ummm…. Nothing."

"I just lost my fiancé and you slept with me?"

Rachel got out of bed and got dressed and then Eddie the same before they went their separate ways, leaving Rachel shocked about what had just happened.  
_  
Do I really still love him? What if he really is Lauren's dad? She hate him? Oh gosh! This is such a mess!_

Tess walked into the office and looked at Rachel,

"What's happened?"

"How can you tell when something is wrong with me?"

"I just made the biggest mistake ever," Rachel said.

"Is Eddie involved?"

"Of course he is!"

"Rach… what happened?"

"He seduced me…"

Tess gaped as Rachel finished her sentence,

"He didn't? I could kill him!"

Rachel looked at Tess,

"Please don't everything is a mess now… I mucked it all up again and I don't know what to do."

"Rachel, everything will be straightened out. I promise."

"Can you bring Dave back?"

"No but I can try and help you grieve for him. So Eddie should be too, not trying to sleep with you."

Rachel sighed as she sat down behind her desk and picked up a bit of paper,

"I managed to track down Alex James' real parents."

" Oh and?"

"Her mum got into trouble and has an older girl. She was into bad things…"

Tess realised that Rachel had just described herself and couldn't believe that Rachel was saying it like that. She looked at Rachel, but Rachel was so wrapped up talking that she hadn't noticed Tess was looking at her.

Rachel rose from her seat and went and stood by the window staring out, watching the kids playing outside, laughing and smiling.

"Rachel, you know who Alex's real parents are don't you?"

Rachel nodded just as Tess went to grab the paper, but Rachel managed to get there first.

"Rach… Let me look please."

"No…"

"What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"OK I'm trying to hide this."

She handed Tess the paper.  
_  
Alexandra Michelle James_  
_Parents: Rachel Mason and Eddie Lawson_

Tess gasped,

"Rach I…"

"Don't even say it. I try to help the girl and bring up stuff I want to forget…"

"You have to tell them. Lauren and Eddie and get the test done on Lauren, find out who her father is."

"Tess! Just shut up OK? I need time and space."

Tess walked out of the office, understanding, just as Rachel fell to the floor sobbing as everything was crumbling around her…


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hey LM here again! Just want to say a massive thanks to everyone who's reading this, means a lot to me. But where are the reviews. I really want to know what you people think to the fic! After all I just write, but you people are the ones reading this._**

**LM x**

* * *

**_Different Summers: Part 22_**

Tess had run down the corridor and straight into Eddie.

"Tess? What's wrong?" he asked as he spotted tears exiting Tess's eyes.

"You need to see Rachel. She's the one with all the answers."

Tess then continued to run off leaving Eddie wondering what was going on.  
Rachel was sat on the floor behind her desk sobbing as her world started to fall around her. She looked at the paper again. Her mind began to whirl and she fainted.

Eddie decided to let Rachel calm down before going to see her and it was about to head to the staff room when Lauren came running up to him,

"Eddie help! It's mum! I think she's fainted!"

Eddie didn't need telling twice as he rushed after Lauren and they ran into Rachel's office and Lauren rushed off to get some water to see if they could wake Rachel up.

Lauren came back with the water and splashed it over Rachel's face causing Rachel to sit up in shock and smacked her lips on Eddie's, which shocked both Eddie and Lauren before Rachel realised what she'd done.

"Lauren, please go to your lesson. Eddie and I need to talk."

Lauren nodded before going out of the room, leaving Eddie helping Rachel back up onto her feet and into her chair.

"Dave's funeral on Tuesday… I want to pull Lauren out and let her come," Rachel said.

Eddie looked at Rachel,

"That's your choice, but I want to know why Tess was so upset and why you fainted."

"That's no concern to you Eddie. I will deal with my own problems myself and you can just stay out of them."

"It is my concern Rachel. I am the deputy head of the school and if the head teacher isn't well then I should really know about it as it may affect the running of the school and the safety of the students!"

"Oh come off your high horse Eddie! If it really was that bad of course I'd tell you, but it really is nothing to worry about!"

Rachel just glared at Eddie and he couldn't help but burst into laughter, causing Rachel to get even more wound up.

"Eddie! This is no laughing matter! Get a grip!"

Eddie saw Rachel's face and suddenly stopped as he realised that this was no laughing matter,

"Are you sure you want Lauren to attend the funeral?" he asked.

"Yes I do. He may well have been her father."

"Are you going to find out who her father is?"

"I think I will do now…"

"What's changed?"

"Everything. I need to stop something before anything happens."

Eddie looked at Rachel,

"Rach, you're not making any sense. What's happened?"

"I can't say Eddie, but all I can say is our past has come back to haunt us. I just didn't expect it to."

"Do you want a drink of water?"

Rachel nodded and Eddie got her a glass of water before putting it down on the desk in front of her. She gratefully took a sip before turning back to Eddie.

"I'm sorry Eddie. Everything's just so hard right now."

"I know it is Rachel, but you have me and Lauren and Tess to help you through it. We'll always be there for you."

"Yeah I know but we need to have a talk with a student Eddie."

"What? Why?"

"Remember we had a little girl that we had to give up…"

"Yes. What are you saying Rachel?"

"She's here Eddie. Our daughter is here."

"Who is she?"

"Alex James."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hey all! LM here with the next part! Thanks to everyone reading this. It means a lot to me and to know that there are people out there who like my work. Now that may sound stupid, but I don't have a lot of confidence and writing is one thing I know I can do. So thanks for reading and please continue to read all my fics._**

_******LM x**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 23:**_

Eddie looked as if he'd been slapped in the face when he heard Alex's name.

"Alex James… as in the girl Lauren helps?"

"The very one. Oh Eddie what are we going to do? Dave's funeral is three days away and now things have just become complicated. I love you Eddie and loosing Dave made me realise that. Tell me what to do."

"Things will only get more complicated if you let them. And as for us, you need to think what Dave would want."

"He'd want us to be together and get our daughter back. He would want us to be happy."

"Then that is what we must do. In memory of Dave, but not just yet. Let's get the funeral sorted and one with first and then we can think about us."

"But what about Alex and Lauren?"

"We tell them nothing yet. I have to keep Lauren OK for the funeral. I know she wants to come. She wants to say goodbye."

"I know she does, but we really need to find out who her father is, especially now…"

"I know Eddie but can we leave it until after the funeral. I just want to get that done with and then we can sort the stuff out with Lauren and Alex."

The bell sounded for break and Alex and Natalie went to find Lauren, Kate and Matilda.

"Hey Lauren," Natalie said as she and Alex walked into the hall and sat at the older girls' table.

Lauren smiled at Alex,

"Everything been going OK Alex?"

"Yes it has been thanks Lauren."

"Yeah. I know where everything is now and I think Alex for it," Natalie said, "She's been a blessing in this school while I've been settling down."

Lauren laughed,

"That reminds me so much of my mum. Never thinks about herself. Always puts people first."

Alex and Natalie laughed at that, before Kate and Matilda brought them some food and drink. They all sat there talking until the bell rang for the end of break. Then they went their separate ways.

Lauren, Kate and Matilda took their usual places at the back of Eddie's maths room and were instantly whispering away to each other about anything as usual when Eddie walked in and looked directly at Lauren, causing her to stop mid-sentence. Eddie then made his way to the front of the class, just as Tom had arrived for Alex and Natalie's English lesson.

The days ticked by and soon it was the Tuesday of Dave's funeral. Rachel had stuck to her guns and Lauren was going and Natalie was also going as she'd known Dave and Rachel had wanted her there to help Lauren. Tom would be in charge for the day and Kate and Matilda were watching Alex.

Tess arrived and the 5 soon set off on the 2 hour journey to Dave's hometown where Rachel was instantly hugged by Dave's mum, Lydia.

"Oh Rachel. This is so terrible," Lydia said before she noticed Lauren and Natalie getting out of the car, "Is that Lauren? And who's the other girl?"

"Yes that's Lauren and that's Eddie's daughter, Natalie. I brought her as support for Lauren."

Just then the two girls came over.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Natalie said.

"Thank you Natalie."

All too soon it was time to head off to the church for the service and Eddie was helping to carry the coffin in as Rachel and Tess and Lydia were sat with the two girls.

The vicar started the service and all to soon it was time for Eddie to speak.

"Dave, I know you can hear this and this is from me, Rach, Tess and Lauren and Natalie. We love and miss you so much. We will always remember the first time we met you and the moments we shared. The moments when it all fell apart but we picked it all off the ground and put it back together. The way you have loved Lauren and Natalie from the moment you met them, the way you always were the one who never touched drink at parties. There are so many things we remember about you. We love you Dave and you were taken from us too soon, but we just have to look in our hearts and we will find you there."

Eddie got down and was embraced by Lauren and Natalie who were in tears. He silently comforted them as the vicar carried on. Then it was time to bury Dave and soon they were all at the graveside dropping flowers in. Rachel couldn't speak. All she could whisper was,

"Goodbye Dave. Eddie and I will do the right thing. Trust us. I love you."

Eddie was the only one who knew what she meant,

"Dave mate. I will miss you, and we will make the right choices. You know we will."

Lauren looked down at the coffin,

"I will remember how kind you have been to me, how you have always loved me and I'll miss you so much."

To everyone's shock Natalie spoke,

"Dave, you've left us, but you'll be watching over us and helping us all, even me who you hardly knew. I will miss you."

Tess was the last to speak,

"Look after us all…"

She couldn't say any more and she broke down and leant on Rachel.

Lydia just said,

"Goodbye son. You will be missed. Love you."

Then the coffin was covered and everyone went back to Lydia's for the wake.  
Eddie and Rachel snuck off and started to discuss the future, not knowing the storm that was heading their way…


	24. Chapter 24

**_LM here with yet another update! Really need to start working on all my fics again. So will make it fic work and get caught up on all my fics and get some more parts written for you lovely readers. Enjoy!_**

_******LM x**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 24:**_

The funeral was long gone and Christmas was now fast approaching and the school was starting to get into the Christmas spirit. Tom and Davina and Matt were working hard on the musical and Rachel and Eddie were sorting out plans for the parents of kids who weren't going home for the holidays.

"Alex James isn't going home for the holidays, neither is Emily and we have to stay here as the head and deputy," Rachel said, "Lauren's staying as are Kate and Matilda. What about Natalie?"

"Nat's staying here. She's furious with her mum for dumping her."

"OK so that's Lauren, Natalie, Alex, Kate and Matilda," Rachel said, "Anyone else you can think of?"

"Naomi Harris, Jessica Davis, Caitlin Jackson and Amanda Morris," Eddie replied, "anybody and we should know by the beginning of December."

Rachel nodded as she wrote down the names just as Tess walked into the office.

"Hey guys! Just stopped in on the musicals rehearsals and it's looking amazing!"

Rachel smiled,

"Glad to hear it. Just can't believe Christmas is almost here."

"I know," Eddie said, "I'm glad the three of us are getting along again."

The two girls smiled at that.

"I think it helps Lauren and Natalie," Tess said, "you know the whole grown up setting an example stuff."

Rachel and Eddie nodded their heads in agreement.

Lauren was in her dorm with Natalie, Alex and Emily,

"So none of you are going home for the hols? That sucks."

"Well mum and dad are going away," Emily said.

"And they don't want us around," Alex said.

"I'm fuming with mum for dumping me like she did," Natalie said.

"OK so why don't we all bunk in here? The rest of the dorm's going home for the holidays and Kate and Matilda will be here too," Lauren said, "We can have a sleepover that lasts about two weeks!"

Alex looked worried,

"Will your mum let us though? I mean aren't there more people staying behind for the hols?"

"Yeah but mum's planning on putting the in the dorms either side of us. So we should be ok. I'll ask her when I speak to her later."

The girls started talking about what they wanted when Tess walked into the dorm,

"Well who do we have here? Natalie, Emily and Alex and of course Lauren. Where's Kate and Matilda?"

"In town, buying presents of course," Lauren replied, "any news on when the decorations go up?"

"Your mum's on about over the weekend if that's OK with you."

"Fine by me. Can't wait."

"And how is everyone else doing? So sorry Emily and Alex to hear that you won't be going home for the holidays."

"Doesn't really bother us," Emily said, "not when we have Lauren and Natalie around cheering us up."

"Well they are great friends to have. When are you going to teach us here?" Alex asked, "You spend enough time here."

Tess laughed,

"That will never happen I'm afraid Alex, not unless Miss Mason and Mr. Lawson decide they can find a subject I can teach."

Lauren looked at Tess,

"You're good at art. You always have been Tess. You always make my cards and you can paint from the heart!"

"But teaching's different Lauren. You should know that."

"I do, but you told me I could do anything I wanted if I believed. Don't you believe that?"

Tess knew she'd been cornered,

"Yes I do Lauren. I still do."

"OK then," Natalie said, "Prove it."

Emily and Alex nodded in agreement.

Tess looked at the girls,

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes!" they said.

"Right you're on!" Tess said before heading out of the dorm leaving the girls laughing about what had just happened.


	25. Chapter 25

_**LM here again. Sorry it's taken so long to get some updates but, but I have been writing parts and trying to do other fics as well. I have also had issues to deal with in my personal life so I haven't been writing as much as I would have liked. I also have an idea for another WR fic so may try and start that as well. Will try and update more frequently now and write more often. Thanks for baring with me and normal service should be resumed shortly.**_

**_LM xx_**

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 25:**_

The day of the musical had arrived and the whole school was buzzing. Rachel and Eddie now knew how many kids were staying behind and had planned which dorms would be used. Luckily for Lauren, Rachel had agreed to the plan and soon the six girls were sat around planning stuff to do late at night.

Rachel was now getting on better after the funeral and felt her feelings for Eddie growing by the day and Tess knew it, but she just wanted Rachel to be happy.

All the cast were in the hall for final rehearsals and Tom and Davina were beaming away as the finale song rang loud and clear. They were watching out for any minor hiccups and Karla was backstage making sure that everything was ok.

Soon the rehearsals were finished for the day and so were classes and everyone headed back to their dorms to pack except the 25 students that were staying behind. They just had to move their stuff to the dorms where they would be staying over the holidays.

Soon after that was all done every gathered back into the hall and were ready for the musical. Rachel's mouth dropped when she saw Alex in the cast. Tom and Davina hadn't told her that Alex was in the musical. She'd known that Lauren was, but not Alex.

"OK everyone! Welcome to the Christmas musical. The cast and crew have worked so hard over the past couple of months," Davina said, "And now here is the moment you've been waiting for! Teachers and students, I give you the Musical of your lives!"

The audience cheered as the lights dimmed and soon the musical was underway. Nothing really made Rachel listen, but she didn't show it, until Alex stepped forwards and then both Rachel and Eddie found themselves both sitting up dead straight as the music started and Alex began to sing.  
_  
Look at me you may think you see  
Who I really am but you'll never know me  
Every day it's as if I play a part  
Now I see if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart_  
_  
Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

Rachel and Eddie were shocked. They had no idea that Alex could even sing like that or that the song meant so much to Alex herself.  
_  
I am now in a world where I  
Have to hide my heart and what I believe in  
But somehow I will show the world  
What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

Rachel was trying so hard not to cry as she watched her little girl singing and the girl herself was so unaware her parents were sat there watching her sing. Eddie started wiping Rachel's tears away as he carried on listening to Alex.  
_  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know the reason why

Rachel's tears were coming faster still and Alex could now see Rachel crying and tried to block it out which she did.

_Why must we all conceal what we think and how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

Alex finished and shrank back into the cast and Rachel ran out of the room with Eddie following her as the cast carried on performing. The two senior staff walked back in just as the finale song started and they got into it just like everyone else was.

Once the bows had taken place Rachel took to the stage,

"That was amazing! Give it up one more time for the cast and crew! Now it's Christmas so have a great Christmas and New Year and see you next year!"

The crowd started to disperse and it took a while but soon enough those that were staying were the only ones left behind…


	26. Chapter 26

_**Well here is the update I promised for tonight. Really going to knuckle down and get some more done. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this It really does mean a lot to me.**_

_**LM x**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 26:**_

Soon enough Lauren, Alex, Emily, Natalie, Kate and Matilda were in the dorm and Alex and Natalie were unpacking some of their things and talking about the musical.

"That was great singing Alex," Kate said, "really sounded like you meant it."

"Thanks Kate," Alex replied, "yes I really did mean it. And sadly until I find my real parents, that's how I will feel."

They carried on sorting themselves out until Rachel walked in,

"Hey girls. Everything OK?"

"Yes thanks," Natalie replied.

"Well Mr. Lawson and I will be based at the end of the corridor as we can't stay in our rooms and leave you lot around here."

"More like you can't get it on," Lauren said under her breath.

"What was that Lauren?"

"More like you're sad you have to bunk as us students do."

"Actually Mr. Lawson and I are looking forwards to it. I will come and check on you later but I'm off now. Have fun."

As soon as Rachel had left the room, Matilda was passing around bottles of coke and sweets around and soon they were watching Titanic.

"I love this film," Kate said, "but it's so sad."

"Shush!" Natalie said, "This is my favourite part!" The scene was the "I'm Flying" scene during Titanic's last daylight hours. They were already welling up with tears as they knew what was about to happen.

The girls sat there watching it and were soon crying as the film started to get really sad and they were crying buckets by the end and they were passing tissues around.

After Titanic had finished they decided to put Mamma Mia on to cheer themselves up and soon they were all happy again, still drinking and eating the sweets.

They were all up dancing around to Dancing Queen and didn't even notice Rachel sticking her head in to check on them. She smiled as she saw them dancing and then she headed back to her room that she was sharing with Eddie.

Soon after the girls had to start tidying up their room and getting into bed but they didn't go to sleep. They stayed up talking.

"Why don't we ask the other girls at breakfast if they want to come into town with us?" Emily said.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. Pretty sure everyone will be going into town tomorrow anyway," Lauren said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because mum and Eddie are going into town anyway and like they're really going to risk the school getting burnt down."

The others laughed at that and were imagining the school on fire. They laughed even harder at what they all thought Rachel's reaction would be as she saw her beloved school on fire.

"That actually sounds quite funny," Matilda said.

"Yeah imagine Mason's face," Alex said.

"I am imagining and it's funny," Natalie said.

Soon they were all settled down for bed and then Alex spoke,

"Girls, do you mind if I get Mr. Snuggles out?"

"Who's Mr. Snuggles?" Kate asked.

"My bear and the only thing I have left from my real mum."

"Of course you can get it out, but why did you have to ask?"

"Because the girls in my dorm don't like it."

"Well we'll have a word with them," Lauren said, "it should be up to you what you do with your bear."

"Thanks Lauren. I'm so glad I met you girls."

"And we're glad to have met you," Natalie said, "I'm happy here now."

"That's good," Kate said, "think we'd better try and get some sleep."

The others agreed and they were soon fast asleep and dreaming away.


	27. Chapter 27

1_**Different**____**Summers-Part**____**27:**_

The next morning Alex woke up early and looked around seeing if anyone was awake. She thought she saw Natalie move.

"Nat!" she whispered, "you awake?"

"Yeah come on over. Will be easier."

Alex crept over and soon the two were in a whispered conversation so they wouldn't wake anyone else up.

"I'm so glad I'm here," Natalie said, "best thing my mum ever did was ditch me with dad."

She suddenly noticed Alex's face and realised what she'd said,

"Oh gosh! Alex I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know. It's OK."

The two girl were deep in conversation that they didn't see or hear Lauren get up and go to the bathroom and only noticed when she spoke to them.

"You two are up early."

"Yeah," Alex said, "just don't know why."

The three sat talking until everyone else was up and then they made their way down to the hall where Naomi, Caitlin and Jessica were already sat.

"No sign of Mason and Lawson there?" Jessica asked.

"Nope, not yet," Lauren said, "don't even know what time they went to bed last night."

Soon after the few that were staying behind were all in the hall and eating the food the remaining cook had brought into the hall. All the students were hungry and were munching away when Rachel and Eddie walked in.

"Better get some food before it's all gone," Rachel said to Eddie before they ran to the table and started digging into whatever was left."

"Soon after everyone has finished breakfast we will all head intob the town for the day and please don't be pains," Eddie said, "we all had a late night."

"Oh yes we heard you sir," Jacob shouted, "moaning and all sorts."

"May I just remind you Jacob that mine and Mr. Lawson's daughters are in the room."

"Sorry Miss, Sir, Lauren and Natalie."

Soon after everyone was heading into town in three groups: The girls, the boys and then the two staff members."

The girls headed to a bookshop and café, the boys to a shop and Rachel and Eddie headed to a café.

The girls were looking around at the books and picking some out to buy in the Christmas offers and the boys were looking at what stuff they could get for pranks to play.

Rachel and Eddie were sat drinking coffee.

"So nice to be on our own," Rachel said.

"Yeah and the bunch of kids are the more trustable ones," Eddie said.

"That's true. Nice to see Lauren, Alex and Natalie getting along, but we have to tell Alex soon, before someone else says anything."

The boys, meanwhile, had joined the girls and soon they'd all agreed to eat and have something to eat and drink seeing as they were in a café.

"Me and Lauren will go and order," Danny said and he and Lauren soon were giving the poor server a huge list to which they apologised. Then they went to rejoin their groups.

Soon after the food was brought out and everyone was soon eating away and talking about what they wanted for Christmas, if they'd heard from their parents, possible plans for New Year and anything else they wanted to.

Rachel and Eddie were sat in their cosy little corner and were talking about Alex.

"I'm serious Rachel. We have to tell her."

"What? And have that girl's world turned upside down? I don't think so Eddie. I'm not ready for it yet."

"Well I am and if you don't tell her soon then I will…"


	28. Chapter 28

1_**Different**____**Summers-Part**____**28:**_

Kate woke up on Christmas morning and was so excited to see the presents at the foot of the bed. She let out a little squeal that woke everyone up. They all looked around and then realised why Kate had woken them up so suddenly and Alex made them all drinks and soon they were all opening their presents and wrapping paper was flying everywhere.

Rachel woke Eddie up with a kiss.

"Why wake me up with a kiss?" he asked.

"Well someone had the crazy idea to put mistletoe above the bed," Rachel said.

"Oh really now? Well whoever did that is a genius."

The two were soon kissing and things were getting heated.

Kate gasped as she opened up a present sent from her parents sent from their holiday destination.

Alex had a present and she tucked it under her pillow for opening later. She smiled as she opened up a present from Emily, which was something she'd always wanted and Emily hugged Alex.

Meanwhile the three oldest girls were swapping presents and they were all delighted with them.

Soon some of the other students from the other dorms descended on the girls' dorm and they were all talking about the presents they'd received.

Rachel and Eddie couldn't hear any noise and were soon up looking around for the students. They kept having mini heart attacks as the first 3 dorms they checking were empty. They got to Lauren's dorm and they breathed a sigh of relief as they saw all the students in the room singing along to Christmas songs.

They were both pulled into the room and were singing along with the kids before saying to tidy up the dorms and head down to the hall for a day of fun.

The students quickly tidied their dorms and were soon racing down to the hall where there was more music playing and the fun and games were soon under way.

Rachel and Eddie were soon wondering around handing out presents to everyone and Rachel was about to give Alex hers when she remembered something. She walked up to Alex,

"Merry Christmas Alex."

"Merry Christmas Miss Mason."

"Have you opened all your presents yet?"

"Just got one but I don't want to open it just yet. It feels important."

"OK then. Christmas lunch is almost ready."

Alex nodded and Rachel left to hand out the rest of the presents.

Soon after everyone was gathered around the tables and were munching away on their Christmas dinner and were having a good time. Alex was thinking about her present that she'd hidden under her pillow and when she was going to open that.

After Christmas lunch everyone was taking it easy for a bit and then the fun started again and everyone was dancing around and were having fun.

Christmas tea was soon upon the group and because they'd worked off the Christmas dinner they were all tucking into a good old tea and laughing about the day and the funny moments that had happened.

After tea everyone relaxed and was watching a film when Alex decided to sneak back to the dorm and open up her present that was hidden behind her pillow.

She looked at it all over, trying to see if she could pick anything out from it. Any clues as to where it had come from. She looked over at the envelope and opened it. She read the card:

_Alex. This gift is from your real parents. I know they would have wanted you to have it. I have tracked them down and I will tell you who they are when the time is right. I just don't want you to believe that this may be the start of your happily ever after. Just don't get your hopes up too much. Miss Mason._

Alex opened the gift and saw that it was a picture of her young parents holding her just after she was born. She looked at their smiling faces and saw how happy they were. She suddenly thought about why they may have given her away when they were so happy with her.

Alex put the photo away safely in her bedside table drawer and then she just sat there crying before falling asleep as she'd always felt she was… alone.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey y'all LucyMaxine here and back from America so talking a bit American right now. About time I said a huge thanks to everyone who is reading this. You don't know how much all the hits and and views mean to me. Let me know what you're thinking and what may happen in the future and as all of these are in progress anything you want to happen.**_

_**So much love for you all,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

_**Different**__**Summers-Part**__**29:**_

Rachel was sat in her office between Christmas and New Year and was looking at the piece of paper with her, Eddie's and Alex's names on tit and she remembered back to when they'd given her up. She guessed it was almost like fate that they had been brought back together, but Alex not knowing the truth. She wanted to tell Alex the truth, but Eddie had said that it was too soon and so Rachel knew that the discussion was over.

Alex had shown the girls what Rachel had given her and it had made Lauren sit up a bit. Why hadn't Rachel told her this? After all they were both trying to help Alex find her real parents.

Lauren had wandered across to Rachel's office and knocked on the door before walking in causing Rachel to try and hide the paper somehow.

"Alex has just shown us all the photo. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know about it until she did."

"Why? Are you trying to hide something mum?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed. The looks at Alex, making sure she's OK. You know something and you won't tell me!"

Rachel was taken about by Lauren's comments, but she knew her daughter was spot on.

"Yes I do know something, but I will tell you when I'm ready. You just have to trust me on this Lauren."

Lauren sighed as she knew her mum was right,

"Alright I will but one more wrong move and I will be asking again."

Lauren left the office just as Eddie walked in.

"Alex has shown them all the picture Eddie."

"And Lauren came in to have a go?"

"Something like that. When are we going to tell her? We can't keep it secret for much longer. Lauren's already onto something. What if she finds out."

"She won't. Just trust me."

Lauren had gone back to the dorm.

"I can't believe your mum brought you a wii for Christmas," Natalie said as Lauren walked back into the room.

"Ah never mind. At least we have something to do to stave off the boredom."

The others laughed and Lauren took her control back and began playing with Kate and Matilda.

The whole small school joined up for lunch and the hall was soon noisy for once and Rachel and Eddie smiled as they saw the students having fun. Eddie noticed that Rachel's eyes had come to rest on one table and he sighed.

"No wonder why Lauren's getting suspicious," he said, "you keep looking over in their direction."

"I'm sorry Eddie, but I have to see how they work together. They are so close now that it won't just affect the two of them."

Eddie knew she was right and as soon as the tables were cleared away the games were out and Natalie had noticed Lauren sneaking off. She made her way to Rachel's office in search of clues.

She entered the office slowly before starting to look around, trying to figure out where Rachel may have hidden any clues.

"Where's Lauren gone?" Eddie asked Natalie.

"She went back to the dorm," Natalie said, "something about that time of the month."

Eddie seemed satisfied at that and went back to join Rachel.

Lauren in the office was nowhere nearer finding any clues when she suddenly remembered Rachel shoving something in her desk as she had walked in on her earlier. She hurried over to the desk and started looking through everything, trying to find any clues as to what Rachel had discovered.

Rachel had headed to the dorm in the hope that Lauren was there. She arrived in the dorm but she couldn't see Lauren so she headed back to the hall.

Meanwhile Lauren had stumbled upon something and she opened it up and had the shock of her life.

_Alexandra__Michelle__James_  
_Parents:__Rachel__Mason__and__Eddie__Lawson_


	30. Chapter 30

1_**Different Summers-Part 30:**_

Lauren stumbled back causing Rachel's folders to fall off her desk and fall on the floor in a heap. No wonder her mother hadn't said anything! She was Alex's mother and Eddie was her father. Now Lauren felt left out and she wandered who her father was.

Rachel had heard the crash in her office and fear struck her. Had Lauren found out the truth about Alex? She hurried to the office and saw Lauren had her back to the door and was stood, frozen to the spot.

"Lauren…"

"You lied… You lied to me and you're lying to Alex. How long have you known?"

"A while… Lauren I had my reasons. You have to believe me."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm your mother."

"Yeah, nice try. Doesn't wash with me anymore."

Rachel sighed,

"How do I fix this?"

Lauren didn't answer Rachel. She just ran out of the room and headed outside and Rachel just fell down the wall sobbing, unaware that Tess was stood in the doorway.

"Rach… what's happened?"

"Lauren's found out…"

"How?"

"She came in earlier and I tried to hide the paper but she just came in and found it."

"Where is she now?"

"I have no idea. She just ran off and I don't know where she's gone."

Tess set off in search of Lauren but she headed to the hall first,

"Eddie go and talk to Rachel. Lauren knows."

Eddie nodded and told Matilda, Kate, Alex and Natalie to keep an eye on things before he raced off to Rachel's office.

Meanwhile Tess had her suspicions as to where Lauren had gone and she headed towards the lake and sure enough Lauren was sat under a tree. She went and sat down by Lauren.

"Did you know Tess?"

"I did. But I said it wasn't right to keep such a thing a secret from you. I'm on your side here Lauren. I couldn't tell you because it wasn't right for me to tell you. It had to come from your mum."

"Yeah not from some piece of paper on her desk. I guess I always knew there was something about Alex…"

"…Just not this?"

Lauren nodded and Tess put her arm around the girl,

"Your mum will need your support when she and Eddie tell Alex."

"Yeah I know, but I will never forgive her for this. She hurt me."

"I know she did, but just trust me ok? Lauren everything will work out but you have to trust me here."

Lauren nodded,

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You won't ever leave me…"

"Lauren, I wouldn't dream of it."

Eddie was sat holding Rachel close to him.

"What are we going to do Eddie?"

"Well we are going to find Lauren, sit her down and explain everything and then we'd best tell Alex. Now Lauren knows it's only a matter before Alex finds out. I'd rather she hears it from us."

"Yes and there's one other thing that we need to sort out. We need to find out who Lauren's father is. We can't have this hanging over us as well."

Eddie nodded and then they turned to the door and saw Lauren and Tess stood there. Rachel looked up,

"Lauren we need to talk…"


	31. Chapter 31

1_**Different Summers-Part 31:**_

Lauren looked from Rachel to Eddie and then back to Rachel.

"You lied to me my whole life. I had a sister and I didn't even know. Why?"

"Because we never thought we'd be faced with this," Rachel said.

"You should know that your past will always catch up with you," Lauren spat.

Alex had been brought into the room by Davina and then she left, but Tess remained, there for support and to maybe break something up.

"Sit down both of you," Rachel said, "it's time you knew the truth."

Alex and Lauren sat down before Rachel began,

"I was 17 when I fell pregnant with you Lauren, but, as you know I was in a relationship with Eddie and I had an affair with Dave but one of them is your father. Anyway we'd got you and were struggling as it was, but then I fell pregnant, this time it was Eddie's child, 100%. We had another little girl…"

Eddie nodded before carrying on,

"We had to give the youngest girl up for adoption and we regretted that. We never forgot her and sent her presents on her birthday and we still loved her. We focused on you and brought her up as best as we could. Then Dave came back on the scene and Rachel and I ended it.

"Nothing much happened until one girl arrived at this school and that changed everything. Lauren started to bond with the girl and we knew that it was her, but we couldn't say anything."

Alex and Lauren looked at each other before looking at Rachel to continue, which she did,

"Then the girl asks for help finding her real family and I have to help but knew it would always end up like this."

Alex looked at Rachel,

"It's me isn't it? I'm your other little girl?"

Rachel nodded before turning to Lauren,

"I'm so sorry Lauren. You should have known about this."

"Who is my father?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know, Lauren, but we can find out now."

Lauren nodded before leaving the office.

"Why didn't you just tell me straightaway?" Alex asked.

"Because we didn't know for sure that it was you," Eddie said, "I was also new to the school and had no idea where our missing daughter was. I'd moved on but she was always in my heart."

Alex just sat there in silence as everything started to sink in before she ran out of the room in tears leaving Rachel and Eddie wandering what was going to happen next.

Tess had also raced out of the office and was wandering who to go and see first. Lauren or Alex?

"Well that could have gone better," Eddie said.

"It went as well as can be expected to," Rachel said, "Now we just have to deal with the fallout."

Eddie sighed, the future seemed so unclear for them all now and they had two shook up girls to deal with. They both knew to leave the girls be and let it all sink in.

Rachel was soon left on her own and she fell onto the floor and cried as she felt like she'd lost both her girls and didn't know how she was going to get them back.

Eddie had gone outside to get some fresh air and to try and clear his head as best as he could, but that was proving hard and he decided to go for a walk across the fields around the school in the hope that it would help him make sense of everything that had been going on, the earth shattering events that had unfolded. He knew he would have to tell Natalie everything. It would only be a matter of time before she would find out.

He sighed as he started to walk through a field no knowing what the future would hold and that's what scared him the most…


	32. Chapter 32

1_**Different Summers-Part 32:**_

Tess had decided to go and see Lauren first, but she had no idea where to look. Lauren could have been anywhere. She checked the dorm, the library, the hall. She checked everywhere she could think of and then she headed down to the beach. She didn't know why, she just had a feeling.

When she arrived on the beach, Tess heard the lapping of the waves and then just as it went quiet she heard sobbing coming from over by the rocks. She walked over following the sounds of sobbing and then she stopped.

"They lied to me," Lauren said.

"I'm sure they had their reasons."

"I could have had a whole different life and they took that away from me. They took the easy way out."

"Maybe they did Lauren, but they didn't want to rise loosing you as well."

"At least Alex knows who her father is. I don't. My father could be dead!"

"Lauren… we will find out. We have to now, now this has all come out."

Lauren rested her head on Tess's shoulder and cried again and Tess wrapped her arms around Lauren and just stayed holding her until she stopped crying.

"Feeling any better?"

"A bit. Did you know?"

"Not everything. I knew tiny bits but I didn't know everything."

Alex was in her dorm, not Lauren's one but her term time one. She sat in the window seat and she was sat looking at the only photo she had of her birth parents. She looked closer and she gasped. How could she not have seen it? She saw Rachel and Eddie now and she couldn't believe it.

Eddie had now come back and was sat in Rachel's office.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel said.

"Bring Alex home and answer Lauren's questions before we lose her. She wants to know who her father is," Eddie said.

"I know, but what if it's Dave? What if her father's dead?"

"Well there's only one way to find out."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Tess had managed to convince Lauren to come back inside and they headed to Alex's dorm where the younger girl was still sat on the window seat.

"Tess? Lauren?"

"It's us," Lauren said, "we came to see you."

"Why did they lie to us?"

"I don't know," Tess said.

Alex looked at Tess,

"What would you know?"

"I know about the same as you did before Rachel revealed all. Yes they even lied to their best friend."

Alex gasped,  
"They did? The sods."

"Alex that is your parents you're talking about."

"I know Tess, but they were the ones who gave me up."

Tess sighed. She knew that Alex had a valid point and that there wasn't much point arguing any more. So she left it at that. She watched as Lauren and Alex were talking and realised that while Rachel and Eddie were trying to sort their big mess out, she was the one that would have to keep an eye on the two girls and maybe get them back on track with each other and start sorting the mess out herself.

Suddenly a giant storm was racing overhead and everyone realised that it may just be the beginning of a storm that would change their lives forever…


	33. Chapter 33

_**OK I am so sorry about the lack of updates lately, but thank you to everyone who has been reading this! My hits for last month completly stunned me and have given me so much more confidence in my writing and I am going to re-start writing this and all my other Reddie fics! Oh and my Jian fic is motoring along. Will also be trying to post some of my other work as well at some point to. Thanks for reading, love you all!**_

_**LucyMaxine xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 33:**_

New Year's Eve had arrived and everyone was in party mood. Rachel and Eddie had organised an all evening party in the hall and everyone who had remained behind would be going.

Tess was sat in Rachel's office,

"I need to talk to you about a dare that Lauren and co. had set me."

Rachel laughed,

"What dare is it?"

"To become the permanent art teacher here."

Rachel looked at Tess,

"I forgot you had your teaching degree in art. How did Lauren know?"

"You should know that she has her ways of finding out things Rachel."

"Well obviously we'd need to see you teach a lesson and see whether the kids like you and respect you. I mean they kind of count you as part of the staff anyway, but it may be slightly different as a teacher."

"I know, but I'm willing to accept the challenge and help make this school a better school. There is so much these kids don't know about art and I want to show them how much it can help them."

"Spoken with such passion. That's the one thing you have always had Tess. I can't fault that at all."

Tess smiled,

"Thank you Rachel."

"I will talk to Eddie and see what he has to say and I'll get back to you."

Tess nodded before leaving the office with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Alex and Lauren were alone down by the lake.

"I should have guessed something," Lauren said, "the way we kind of just came together and stuff."

"Yeah I guess. But why didn't they just tell us in the first place?"

"I don't know Alex, but nothing changes between us for now. Not until we know what's going to happen."

Alex nodded in agreement and the two starting skimming stones across the lake.

The evening had arrived and everyone was gathered in the hall. Rachel, Tess and Eddie were sat at the back of the hall watching the kids dancing and something caught their eye. Lauren and Alex dancing together. The three smiled and knew that the two girls had sorted things out between themselves.

The three were soon on their feet and dancing around with the kids, but were still watching the clock as midnight was fast approaching. They'd put a TV in on the stage so everyone could see what was going on in London.

"Everyone!" Rachel shouted above the noise, "look at the TV! It's nearly time!"

Everyone looked at the TV and soon enough the countdown was underway.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouted at the same time.

They all stood there watching the fireworks from London. Rachel and Eddie kissed and somehow found that Natalie, Alex and Lauren were in the middle of them.

Tess stood watching the scene before Lauren, Natalie, Alex, Kate and Matilda were squashing her, causing her to laugh.

Rachel and Eddie walked up to them.

"This is a new year for us all," Rachel said, "it won't be easy but we can do it. We just have to stick together."

They all nodded before they all went back to the dancing and partying that would carry on for hours yet.


	34. Chapter 34

_**OMG! Thanks guys for reading all my fics! Means so much to me to see the figures and know that people are enjoying my stories. Going to start writing more updates for all my fics and thanks again.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xxxxxxx**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 34:**_

Soon after New Year and the whole school was back and everything was back to normal, apart from Alex and Lauren who were finally starting to come to terms with Rachel and Eddie lying to them. Tess had been the mediator and had brought the two groups together and things were better than they had been but they were a long way from being fixed.

Tess stood at the front of the art room waiting for Lauren's class to come in for their first lesson with her. She had everything laid out but did wonder how the kids would react. There had been a wave of mixed reactions when Rachel had announced Tess as the new art teacher, but she always knew the proof was in the pudding and she would think that until it was confirmed.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the class arriving and she stood in the doorway,

"Alright class quieten down!"

The class looked at Tess and she could see Lauren, Kate and Matilda smiling and it made her feel that bit better, "inside and sit down."

The class filed in and everyone soon found their seats for the next term. Tess stood at the front, ready to start the ball rolling,

"My name is Miss Doyle and as Miss Mason has already informed you I am your new art teacher and I am looking forwards to see what you guys can produce. Today I want to get a taste of the various levels and styles of art in this class. Your challenge today is to produce a piece of work in your favourite style and about anything you want. Off you go."

Tess started wondering around and looking at the students starting to work on their pictures. She stopped when she reached Lauren's table and started watching the three drawing. She looked at Lauren's and had never realised before how talented Lauren was at art.

Her eyes shifted to the window and she saw Rachel and said,

"Carry on working class," before leaving the room.

"Hey," Rachel said, "how's it going?"

"Yeah it's going ok. Suspect Lauren had a word, but it's going ok."

"That's good. Just be careful of Harriet and Jasmine as they may start to cause trouble for you."

Tess nodded,

"Catch you at lunch?"

"Of course. No get back in there."

Tess re-entered the room and started walking around the room again. She arrived at Harriet and Jasmine's table and the two girls were giggling.

"What's so funny that you can't work?" Tess asked.

"The fact that Mason has got you as a teacher," Jasmine replied.

"Well, as a respected head teacher, MISS Mason has the powers to approve and hire whoever she wants with the approval of the parents and staff of the school."

Harriet sniggered,

"And Miss Mason just happens to hire her best mate for the art teacher."

"Well I do have the qualifications to do the job," Tess said.

"I thought I said no trouble," Lauren said, "you can't even do that can you?"

"Lauren carry on with your work please," Tess said. Lauren saw the pleading look on Tess' face and she went back to her work.

"Now you two get on with your work or I'll send you to the cooler," Tess said.

"Make us," Harriet said.

"You can't make us do anything," Jasmine said.

"Right you two! Too the cooler now!"

Harriet and Jasmine got up and gathered their things before heading to the cooler, whispering about how they could get revenge on Tess.

The class settled back down and Tess was relieved to hear the bell sound and smiled to herself as the class packed up and headed to their next lesson. Lauren had dawdled and remained in the room.

"I told everyone to behave for you," Lauren said.

"I know and while I'm mad at you for saying it, I do appreciate it," Tess said, "now off you go before you're late."

"Yes miss," Lauren laughed before racing out of the room and caught up with Kate and Matilda.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Thanks for all the favourites and reads I've had again. It means so much to me and keep reading as I have just introduced some new characters and cannot wait to see what you lovely readers think to the new additions!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 35:**_

Tess hadn't gone to meet Rachel at lunchtime, she'd gone down to the sea and was sat on the beach breathing in the sea air. She sat there and saw why Lauren and Alex had seen it as a refuge from everything that had been going on lately. She thought back to the lesson with Harriet and Jasmine and she knew that Lauren had only been trying to help, but she had the feeling that might have made it worse.

Rachel had already been to see Harriet and Jasmine in the cooler and had had firm words with the girls but their hearts were set on revenge against Tess and now Rachel as well.

Alison was now the main issue as she'd heard all about Rachel and Eddie's antics as teenagers and was now wanting Natalie back, something that Eddie wasn't prepared to let happen. He'd already told her about his past and now he had the feeling that Alex may be the reason Alison wanted Natalie back.

Lauren, Natalie, Alex, Kate and Matilda were all sat in the hall eating and planning a trip into town for the weekend as they were allowed back into the town when Rachel appeared.

"Girls, you haven't seen Miss Doyle have you?"

"No we haven't mum. Why are you asking?" Lauren said.

"She was supposed to meet me for a chat and she hasn't and I can't seem to find her."

"She'll turn up," Natalie said, "she's probably just gone for a walk. I always do that when I need to clear my head."

Rachel nodded before leaving the girls to it and heading off to find Eddie. She knew maybe where Tess was but she decided to leave Tess alone and maybe Tess would find her later.

Eddie was sat in his office when Rachel burst in,

"She's at the beach but I'm not going to go down there. Harriet and Jasmine deliberately set out to disturb the lesson and that is something I'm not going to stand for."

"Rachel, you have to treat her like any other member of staff and I know that sounds harsh, but it's the fairest way."

"I know Eddie, but after everything we have all been through together I just can't treat her like a normal staff member."

"I know and I feel the same. Alison's just doing my head in. She knew about all this stuff before so why now?"

"There is one thing she didn't know about."

"Alex."

"Well yes but why would that change anything?"

"Because it's like you had Natalie to replace Alex and Alison thinks now you have Alex back you don't want Natalie."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I am a mother Eddie."

Eddie smiled before getting back to work.

Tess was now back in her Art room and preparing for her next and final lesson of the day when Rachel saw her.

"Down at the beach were we?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, just wanted some air. Your girls said that was a good way to clear the head."

"My girls, hey. Seems weird being able to say that."

"They will come back to you, Rach, just give them time."

"You heard about Alison?"

"Of course I have. Stupid really."

The bell sounded and soon the sound of students making their way to lesson could be heard. The class stood outside waiting patiently as the saw Rachel and Tess talking. Soon Rachel departed the room and Tess asked the class to enter. Rachel heard them whispering about something, but she took no notice of it.

She headed to her office and she had the shock of her life when she opened the door.

"Hello Rachel," the women said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Come to see my sister of course."

"Yeah like I believe that."

"Well you'd better because it's true…"


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hey guys. Here's the next part and I hope to have more typed up soon. Having a rough time right now and fic is helping me escape it all, but sometimes I can't write as its too much. So bare with me.**_

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 36:**_

Rachel couldn't believe that her sister was there infront of her. It had been years since the two had last spoken to each other.

"Melissa, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked again, still shocked at the reappearance of her younger sister.

"I have come to try and make things up with you. I know we didn't part on the best of terms and I really want to try and make it up with you."

Rachel looked at Melissa and thought long and hard,

"But why now?"

"Because I realised what a jerk I have been to you and Eddie over the years, especially after the Alex stuff and I understand that that was a sensitive issue for you and I shouldn't have said what I said."

Rachel was about to reply when Lauren walked into the room and froze as she saw Melissa.

"What's she doing here?" Lauren asked, a clear hint of hatred in her voice.

"Well that's a nice way to greet your aunt Lauren."

"Well you deserve it after everything you said, especially about Alex."

"You know about Alex?"

"Of course I do! Mum told me about her."

Melissa stood there shocked,

"I thought you said you weren't going to tell her about Alex Rachel."

"Things change Melissa and Eddie and I made the choice to tell her about Alex," Rachel replied, "we had to."

Emily and Alex were sat in the dorm talking,

"I'll miss you when you go home," Emily said.

"Don't worry. I think we will both be going here for a while yet. You won't get rid of me that easily."

"Lindsay says she's glad you have found your proper family and that she'll still treat you like a sister."

"Does she now? I suppose you will too. I mean you have had me around for years and have grown to love me like a sister."

Emily nodded before the other girls started to make their way into the dorm and Alex left, heading out into the corridors.

Melissa was looking between the two wondering what they weren't telling her when Alex walked into the office, shocking Rachel.

"Miss Mason I need to have a word at some point. Who's this?" Alex asked after spotting Melissa.

"This is my sister Melissa. Melissa this is Alex James, one of our Year 8 girls."

"You know I'm not just that…" Alex trailed off after seeing the look from Lauren, "oh yes. I am also the star of the latest talent show."

"Well yes Alex," Rachel said, "now I will have that word with you in a bit. I'm just trying to sort something out."

"Yes Miss," Alex said before leaving the room.

Melissa looked as Alex left the room,

"She reminds me of someone. I know who. You!" Melissa said pointing at Rachel, "she would be about the age your Alex would be and she looks so like you."

"Shut up," Lauren said stepping up to defend her mum, "you have no idea what you're talking about. So just go away and never come back."

"Wow mini-Mason has really stepped up the defence of her mother," Melissa said, "she going to be just like her mother?"

"Go to hell Melissa," Eddie said as he walked into the room.

"How did you know I was here?" Melissa asked shocked.

"Heard your voice as I was coming down the corridor. You can't miss it," Eddie said causing Rachel and Lauren to smirk and nearly burst, trying not to laugh.

"Just leave here for now and come back when we get over the shock of you turning up again," Eddie said.

Melissa turned and walked out of the office before making her way out of the school and into a car before the car drove off…


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hey LM here! Just want to say a huge thanks to everyone that read my fics last month. I couldn't believe the total views for last month. Well I have finally started my Doctor who fic and have quite a few parts for all my Waterloo Road fics done so the Doctor Who fic should be up soon. I am also writing a Neighbours fic. But anyway thank you so much and I have asked for more notebooks for my birthday which is this month.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LM xxxxx**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 37:**_

Tess had heard about Melissa showing up and had rushed to Rachel's office where no noise could be heard. Tess looked inside the office and saw the shock still on people's faces. She walked into the office and looked around again before saying,

"Melissa showed up?"

"Yeah she did," Rachel replied, "I have no idea why. She just wants to cause trouble at a guess."

"Well I think you should see what she wanted," Tess said, "I mean for all we know she's learnt her lesson."

Rachel looked at Eddie before realising that Tess might be right before heading out of the room. Lauren looked at Eddie before walking out of the room herself and heading off to find Alex and Natalie. She found them in the library and went and sat by them.

"Hey Lauren, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Came to say our aunt has just showed up and caused a riot in mum's office."

"Aunt?"

Lauren sighed before starting the story,

"Mum is the middle child. Her younger sister is called Melissa and her older sister is called Callie. Callie is so lovely and she really does care about mum and she is coming down here soon, but Melissa is the black sheep of the family, the one who's always in trouble with the law and is now causing trouble down here sadly. Looks like she will be back as well,"

"What's so bad about Melissa?" Natalie asked.

"She did drugs, blamed it on mum, mum got kicked out and since then it's been a nightmare. A total nightmare. She's back now because of you two I think. Heavens knows why as you are nothing to do with her, in fact I have nothing to do with her anymore and I know mum doesn't."

"Why is she back because of us?" Alex asked.

"Probably to cause more trouble, no doubt. Trouble seems to follow her around."

Alex and Natalie nodded before Lauren said goodbye and headed down to the beach to just watch the waves hitting the rocks. She sat on the rocks and dipped her toes into the water staring out across the sea. She loved being down by the beach and hearing the waves crash against the rocks around her.

Tess had followed her down and was now sat by Lauren. Tess gently touched Lauren's hand to let her know that she wasn't alone anymore, in which Lauren squeezed Tess' hand in response. The two sat there watching the sun set and the magnificent reflection that had spread across the glistening smooth clear sea.

"We should go back soon," Tess said, "before it gets too dark to see our way home."

Lauren nodded but she didn't move. She just wanted to stay there, out of the firing line and so calm and relaxed. She preferred it that way.

Tess gave her a gentle nudge and soon the two were walking back up to the school, talking but not saying much. They could hear the sounds of the students heading to the hall for tea and they decided to blend in with the crowd until they arrived in the hall.

Lauren went to find Kate and Matilda and found them with Alex, Emily and Natalie and she slid into an empty seat between Alex and Natalie and blended into their conversation while Tess had reached the staff table and sat down.

"Where have you been?" Davina asked as soon as Tess had sat down.

"Just down to the beach for a bit. Needed to think,"

"Yeah I heard that was a good place to think. I think I'll try it sometime."

Tess nodded before looking at Rachel and Eddie talking away to each other. Tess quickly looked away and pretended to be immersed in a conversation with Davina and Jasmine, leaving Rachel wondering when Tess had arrived in the hall.

She looked around the hall and then saw Lauren had appeared from nowhere and was now also immersed in a conversation with her friends.

"Lauren and Tess are here," Rachel whispered to Eddie.

"When did they arrive?"

"I have no idea but they are both here."

"Sounds about right. We need to ask Lauren if she wants to know who her father is."

Rachel nodded before getting ready to make the announcements for the day and thinking about Melissa and why she was back


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hey from LM!**_

_**I have checked my viewing figures for last month and OMG! over 1,500 views! Thank you so much to everyone reading my fics. I have had a rough month and knowing that I have so many views means a lot right now. The confidence this has given me is amazing and its making me even more determined to get my other fics up for you all to read. So look out for them!**_

_**Lots and lots of October love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 38:**_

A few days later and Lauren was sat by the lake thinking about her father and eventually she came to a conclusion that she wanted to know who her father was and she made her way up to the school and went to find her mum.

Rachel was sat in her office when she heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Lauren entering.

"Hey love. What can I do for you?" Rachel said.

"I want to find out who my father is. This has gone on for far too long now and I want it over," Lauren replied honestly.

Rachel sighed, she wanted this over too. However a thought crossed her mind. Dave. What if he was Lauren's father? What if Lauren had buried her father without knowing the truth? Rachel's heart was breaking as she knew the reality of what may happen if Dave really was Lauren's father. Social Services had already been in touch with her and Eddie about Alex and Natalie, but the big unanswered question was Lauren and who her father was.

"I know Lauren and as soon as Eddie comes up we will discuss it with him and get the ball rolling."

"Thanks mum. Can I raid your mini-fridge?"

"Of course you can love and I'll text Eddie and see where he is."

Rachel grabbed her phone and text Eddie while Lauren grabbed a can of coke from the mini-fridge and soon enough Eddie appeared in Rachel's office and could see that a serious talk was about to take place.

Eddie walked up to Rachel before placing a light kiss on her lips and then turned to Lauren,

"I gather this has something to do with you?"

"I want to know whether you or Dave is my father. It's gone on long enough. I mean I love you being a father figure, but I need to know for sure."

Eddie looked at Lauren,

"I understand and we will get this sorted starting tomorrow morning. Your mum will phone the hospital and we will now for sure by the end of next week. It's not fair on you, Lauren, to not know, especially now Alex is back around."

Lauren nodded before leaving the room and heading back to her dorm, where Kate, Matilda, Natalie, Emily and Alex were all sat.

"They've agreed," Lauren said as she walked into the dorm, "mum's going to phone the hospital tomorrow and we should know by the end of next week who my father is. I feel like my heart knows who it is, but then I have the doubt in my mind."

"I know you do," Alex said, "I had it my whole life and I felt it most when I was at Em's. I have nothing against the family as they have helped me so much, but I always knew I was not with my real family."

Lauren nodded and was glad that she had someone there who understood how she felt and was pleased to have Alex as a sister.

Tess walked in and saw all the girls sat around talking,

"Now who isn't supposed tp be in here? Alex? Natalie? Emily?" she said looking at the three younger girls.

"Sorry Tess, we were all just talking before lights out," Kate said, "they're really not doing any... You evil sod!" Kate added seeing the look on Tess' face, "you really had me going then!" Tess burst into laughter and sat down with the girls.

"I am thinking about starting up an after school art club and need some willing students to show up and help me get it started."

"By willing students you mean us," Emily said, "come on Tess. You might as well just come out with it."

Tess nodded as she realised she'd been busted by the girls and hung her head in shame.

"Tess can I ask you something?" Alex said, causing Tess to lift her head and look at Alex,

"Of course you can, love."

"Are you my godmother too?"

"Yes I am. Rachel and Eddie named me your godmother as I was already Lauren's so it only seemed fitting."

Alex nodded before looking at her watch,

"Nat, Em. I think we should head back to our dorm. We don't want to get told off."

The three younger girls said their goodbyes and then headed out and back to their dorm while the three older girls got themselves ready for bed, discussing what may happen after Lauren knew who her father really was.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Well another round of updates for me and I need to get writing some more updates. Thanks to all the new readers, followers and the reviews I've had. Means so much to me! Happy Hallow'een for October 31st.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 39:**_

The next day Rachel had phoned the hospital and had been given an after school appointment for her, Eddie and Lauren to get a test done to find out who Lauren's father really was.

Lauren had been told by Tess as she had Tess 4th lesson and could go and find her mum at lunch and get all the details then. Tess was just glad that everything seemed to be getting back on track but she had a feeling that finding out who Lauren's father was may upset the balance of things. Social Services had officially named Eddie as Natalie's legal guardian and Rachel and Eddie were in the process of getting Alex back, but the burning question lay with the results of the test.

"Hey," Lauren said as she walked into her mother's office at the beginning of lunchtime and spotted Eddie in the corner. She looked at him and nodded before turning back to her mum,

"Tess has told me you got an appointment this afternoon," Lauren said.

"Yes we have," Rachel said, "so we need you to meet us by the steps promptly after school so we can get there on time. Tom says he will make sure you're out a couple of minutes early. How you feeling?"

"Nervous but glad it's nearly over as I hate not knowing. It's like this whole unanswered question that I just want answering," Lauren said, "I'm fed up of not knowing."

Eddie smiled at Lauren's honesty, a trait he knew she'd got from her mother and he was now stood behind Rachel,

"Same here Lauren," Eddie said, "for all I know I have my family back and don't even know it."

Lauren stayed for lunch before heading to Tom's lesson with a mini emotional battle going on as she was so close to knowing the answer to the one question that she wanted answering.

All too soon Rachel, Eddie and Lauren were on the way to the hospital and Lauren was looking out of the window watching the scenery pass by and Rachel and Eddie kept looking behind and checking on Lauren.

They arrived at the hospital and were sat in the waiting room until they were called into the doctor's room.

"Right now everything is pretty simple," the doctor explained, "we take a swab from Eddie and we have Dave's stuff on file and a swab from Lauren and then we send the swabs away, wait a few days and then we shall have the results."

Rachel, Lauren and Eddie nodded to say they understood before the doctor took the swabs from Eddie and Lauren and then explained what would happen next before the three headed back to the school.

Lauren went to find Kate and Matilda and was surprised to find Natalie, Alex and Emily not with them.

"Where's Nat, Em and Alex?" Lauren asked as she sat down.

"With Tess trying to sort something out for Tess' new afterschool club," Kate replied, "your mum's given it the go ahead. Must have been while you were on the way back from the hospital."

"Yeah she was on the phone a lot," Lauren recalled, "I had my headphones in so I couldn't hear what was being said." Kate and Matilda laughed at that before spotting their younger friends coming into the hall and joining them.

"You'll be next," Emily said as they sat down, "oh and this is Jodie, sorry Scout, Allen. She's starting today. That's Kate, Matilda and Alex's sister and Miss Mason's other daughter Lauren." The girls all said their hellos before spotting the hall getting busier and soon a flustered Tess walked up to them.

"How did it go?" she asked Lauren.

"Ok thanks. We should know the results by the end of next week," Lauren replied, "who do you think it is?"

"I couldn't say love, I really can't. Only the results can."

"I knew you'd say that," Lauren said, "I was just curious to know what you though."

"Just listen to your heart, Lauren," Tess finished before making her way to the staff table where she went and sat with Davina and Jasmine, while the girls were getting to know Scout better.

As it was Friday night the girls all headed back to Lauren's dorm and got the games out and started to get really into the game, causing a bit of competitiveness and cheating to happen, but they were all having a good time and even Lauren was letting her hair down for once and it was just what she needed.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hey guys! Thanks again so much for all the veiws across all my fics last month. One month to go until Christmas! Hope you've got the shopping almost done! Updated my profile page with up to date fic news. Enjoy once again. Your views mean the world to me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx **_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 40:**_

The next week was one of nerves for everyone as they awaited the results of the test to see who Lauren's father was. Rachel was hoping it was Eddie, Eddie wanted it to be him and not Dave as that would just be the cruelest thing in the world, Tess and Alex wanted it to be Eddie as well and Lauren just wanted to know whichever way.

It was the day before the results were due and Tess' first afterschool art class was about to start. Lauren, Kate, Matilda, Alex, Emily and Natalie had promised to go along and were there at the front and had managed to drag some of the other girls from their years as well. Tess was surprised when she walked in and saw her classroom rather full.

"Right, well welcome to Art Club," Tess said, "yeah boring I know but until I can come up with a better name it's called Art Club." The students laughed.

Soon they were away painting and Tess was moving around helping students correcting something or encouraging them to keep up the good work. She paused when she got to Lauren and Alex and she smiled at them,

"I know this has something to do with you two," Tess whispered to her goddaughters, "well thanks. Really boosts my confidence."

"Oh and there's nothing like a godmother with a big head," Lauren said causing Tess to playfully slap her on the arm before moving onto Kate and Matilda.

Before long the club was over and everyone was heading down to the hall for dinner when Lauren heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Rachel waving at her. She walked over to her mum,

"Hey what's up?" she asked her mum.

"The hospital have phoned. They have just had the results come through and we are heading to the hospital tomorrow after school to find out." Lauren smiled at that before racing off to catch up with her friends.

"What was that about?" Emily asked as Lauren sat down.

"The hospital have the results and mum says we're going up tomorrow after school," Lauren said.

Everyone looked at her and were pleased but they were also nervous as they knew that Lauren's father was either alive or dead.

"How do you feel about it?" Kate asked.

"To be honest, I just want it over. 14 years of not knowing. That's too long," Lauren said, "I can't wait to find out tomorrow and it all be over."

"Or it's just the beginning," Emily said, "I mean look at Alex, her story is only really beginning now she knows who her parents are."

"Yes that's true," Alex said, "and that I have a sister too. Well three if you add Em and Natalie."

Rachel, Eddie and Tess were sat looking at the group.

"I here the Art Club was a success," Eddie said.

"I think Lauren and Alex had something to do with it," Tess said before noticing Rachel and Eddie in a world of their own.

Soon the time had come for Lauren, Rachel and Eddie to head to the hospital and they were all nervous but glad it was almost over. They sat in the waiting room before they were called into the doctor's room.

"Well I have the results in my hand and even I haven't seen them yet myself," the doctor said, "I wanted to open it with you here. Now what will happen if it's Eddie and what about if it's Dave?"

"If it's Eddie then there will be some explaining to do," Rachel said, "and if it's Dave then there will be issues as sadly Dave is no longer with us."

Lauren sat there in silence looking down at the floor. She was now in two minds about what she really wanted. Deep down she felt like Eddie was her father but she had been wrong before and she didn't really want to be wrong again, especially with something as big as this.

The doctor looked at all of them and saw Rachel and Eddie looking at each other and then Lauren looking down at the floor,

"Right, so are we ready to open the results and find out the answer?" the doctor said.

"Yes," they all said. The doctor opened the envelope and looked around at everyone. Silence had descended on the room and the three were looking at the doctor waiting to find out the answer.

"I can reveal that Lauren's father is..." Rachel, Lauren and Eddie were on the edge of their seats,

"...Eddie..."


	41. Chapter 41

_**Hey guys! So excited to say I have written new parts for all my Reddie fics and the first part of Sian's Diary is also written. I'm on fire with fic writing right now and am writing away. So good news for all of you! Enjoy!**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 41:**_

Rachel, Eddie and Lauren stood there in shock. Rachel had felt for sure that Dave was the father, Eddie was relieved it was him and Lauren ran into Eddie's arms,

"I knew it!" Lauren said, "I just had a feeling it was you."

Rachel and Eddie looked at Lauren,

"How did you?"

"Because I just felt this connection with Eddie. One that I never got with Dave."

"Well at least its all over now," Rachel said, "and now we can move on and become a family again."

"Well unless there is anything else you wish to discuss, then you are free to go," the doctor said handing Rachel the envelope.

The three left soon after and they headed back to the school where Tess was waiting with Alex and Natalie. They saw the car pull up and soon they were all in Rachel's office.

"Well I want to introduce you all to Eddie Lawson aka my dad," Lauren said, a Rachel like smile on her face.

The shocked faces said it all.

"My sister is my sister," Alex said, "I have my family back." Alex walked up to them before hugging them before pulling away. Rachel looked at both her girls before looking at Tess and Natalie,

"Well I have a family now," she said, "and I think this calls for a celebration."

"Well maybe rach, but the fact is I have 2 daughters that I don't know much about and I need to get to know them somehow," Eddie said.

"Oh I know how you can do that Eddie," Tess said, "I hear 2 girls in the room like ice skating." Eddie looked around before spotting Lauren and Alex,

"Let me guess Lauren and Alex?" The two girls smiled at him before noticing Rachel was on the phone.

"Right, just a table at that Italian in town and yes Eddie you can take the girls skating tomorrow," Rachel said after she hung up the phone.

Soon it was the evening and everyone was all dressed up and heading to the restaurant and soon they were all sat around and talking and eating. Rachel had said to Alex that Emily could come as she was still part of Alex's family and the two girls were close.

Rachel and Eddie were all loved up at one end of the table and Tess was looking over with jealousy as she still harboured feelings for Rachel. She then looked back and pretended to hear what Emily had just said about her art classes before Rachel went around asking what everyone wanted to eat and drink.

Soon everyone had a drink and they were all having a group conversation and everyone could now see the family forming and they were glad that everyone had found out that they were a family and that they were together again.

The evening wore on and soon the younger girls were getting tired so Rachel decided it was time for them all to head back to the school. Emily and Alex fell asleep in the car on the way home and Rachel and Eddie couldn't help but smile as Lauren was starting to fall off as well.

When they arrived back at the school Tess helped Lauren get to bed and Rachel and Eddie got Alex and Emily into bed and Natalie was the only one still able to walk herself back to the dorm and get into bed unaided.

The next morning Eddie, Lauren and Alex were heading to the ice rink for a day of bonding and skating. Rachel had twisted Eddie's arm into taking the girls shopping afterwards and had even given him her credit card as back up as she remembered what she was like when she was out shopping.

The three had arrived at the ice rink and soon they were out on the ice and the two girls were skating away and Eddie was trying to get away. The two girls turned around and looked at their father before turning around and helping him to skate around while he was asking them all sorts of questions.

They were having a good time and then Eddie mentioned shopping and that was the biggest mistake that he was ever going to make with two teenage daughters around the place, well three if Natalie was counted.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Once again DS is leading the way on views and I am amazed but very greatful to everyone who is reading all my fics. Got another 2 WR fics to post up soon and fluff warnings will be enforced! Anyway back to DS and thank you to PondGirl11, Stars-In-The-Eyes and Sarahabc0598 for your reviews. They really do mean the world to me.**_

**_Much Love,_**

**_LM xx_**

* * *

_**Dif**__**ferent Summers-Part 42:**_

It was a few weeks later and things were settling down again. Social Services had been to the school and Alex was officially back under the care of Rachel and Eddie. Lauren, Natalie and Alex were getting on really well and starting to bond like sisters.

Tess had been watching the family get closer and felt like she was being pushed out. She was sat in Rachel's office on a free with Rachel when she decided to break the silence,

"I know you have your family back Rachel, just don't forget me," Tess said, causing Rachel to look up. She looked at Tess and realised what Tess had meant. She put her pen down and went and sat infront of Tess, perched on her desk,

"I'm sorry Tess," Rachel said, "I never meant to forget about you. I had no idea you felt like you were being pushed out. You should have said something."

Tess sighed as she looked away from Rachel,

"I saw how happy you guys were and didn't want to ruin it," she admitted. Rachel sighed as she realised that she'd been pushing her best friend out.

"I never meant to hurt you Tess," Rachel said, "you're my best friend in the whole wide world and I love you so much. I never wanted to make you feel this way." They carried on talking and soon the two had sorted things out.

Meanwhile Lauren, Alex, Natalie and Emily were sat on the beach with a little fire going. They were laughing and having fun and just glad to be in each other's company. Lauren was happy that she had her sister back, Alex was finally settling down at school now she knew who she was, Natalie was glad to be back with her father. And as for Emily, she was just glad that she hadn't lost Alex and that the girls let her be with them.

Rachel's concentration on Tess was lost and she spotted a car pulling up and she raced outside to meet them, followed by Tess,

"Rachel, who are they?"

"The new teachers," Rachel replied walking forwards to meet them.

"Jeremy, sorry Jez, Diamond and this is my darling wife Sian," Jez said.

"Rachel Mason, head and this is Tess Doyle, art," Rachel said.

"So what do you teach?" Tess asked Jez and Sian.

"Well I'm going to be a joint Deputy and Science teacher," Sian replied, "and Jez will be head of PE."

"Well welcome to Waterloo Road," Rachel said before showing the couple inside.

Eddie had wandered down to the beach and found the girls and showed them how to make a beach fire. He smiled and laughed with the girls, enjoying the time with them. Lauren and Alex were really coming on and Eddie was watching his daughters and Emily and was amazed at how tight they'd become.

Rachel and Tess had retreated to the safety of Rachel's office again.

"I won't forget about you Tess," Rachel said, "you're more than just a friend. You are part of the family and you always will be," she said, resting her hand on Tess's arm.

Tess looked into Rachel's eyes and was soon lost in them and moving closer to Rachel,

"I love you Rachel. Always have and always will," she whispered. Rachel just looked away, knowing that she couldn't resist Tess if she looked into her eyes.

Eddie and the girls were arriving back and he saw Jez and Sian and walked up to them.

"Jez and Sian Diamond, Eddie Lawson deputy head," he smiled at the loved up couple.

"And who are these lovely girls?" Sian giggled.

"My daughters Lauren, Year 9, Alex Year 7, Natalie Year 8 and Alex's friend Emily. Girls this is Mr. and Mrs. Diamond, two new teachers for you," Eddie said. The girls politely said hello and introduced themselves before making their way inside.

Jez wrapped his arms around Sian causing her to squeal and Eddie blushed and Jez spun Sian around and kissed her. Eddie suddenly had the surprise of his life as Rachel appeared and soon Rachel was leading Eddie back to her room, while Jez and Sian were kissing up against the steps. Sian's giggling could be heard around the front of the school, before Jez pulled her inside to their room to christen it.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the continued support, views and hits with this. Means a lot to me. It really does. My Sian's Diary fic should be coming up soon and I have an idea for yet another Jian fic. So keep your eyes pealed for those.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 43:**_

It had been in the middle of the staff briefing at the beginning of the following week that Jez's two children had been dropped off by their mother, in quite spectacular circumstances and it had certainly shaken things up a bit. Rachel had enrolled them at the school and everyone was ok again.

The paternity test results on Lauren were due and Rachel was getting extremely nervous about it all. Part of her wanted Dave to be the father but it would be easier all around if Eddie was the father. Rachel was half in a world of her own when Sian and Tess had walked in.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tess asked, bringing Rachel back into reality.

"Sorry Tess, Sian, was in a world of my own," Rachel admitted.

"Test results?" Sian asked, knowing what was going on.

"Yes. They're due any day now and I want Dave to be the father to keep him alive, but I think it would be easier if Eddie was the father because Dave isn't here any more," Rachel explained, "I couldn't bare it if Lauren said goodbye to him if he was her father."

Tess went and sat by Rachel,

"Dave is alive as long as we all remember him, Rach. We will never forget him," she said, "just remember that." Rachel nodded before Eddie walked in,

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I just got a little upset," Rachel said, "nothing major darling." Eddie nodded, full well knowing what had got Rachel so upset but he decided not to pressure Rachel.

Back in the girls' common room, Lauren, Kate, Matilda, Emily, Alex and Natalie were all sat in a corner when Lauren spotted Jez's daughter Madi sat on her own. She went over to Madi,

"Come and sit with us," she said, "there's no need for you to be sat on your own."

"Well I don't really know anybody or have any friends," Madi said.

"So? We'll be your friend," Lauren said extending her hand out to Madi. Madi looked at Lauren before putting her hand in Lauren's and allowing Lauren to lead her over to the other girls. Madi looked around as the girls introduced themselves, she was nervous and they could all see it so they didn't pressure Madi and soon she was relaxing and opening up about her life and how she felt about Sian and her father's marriage.

Eddie, Sian and Rachel were in a meeting discussing the dorm system.

"Well I think it should be friendship groups," Sian said, "I mean that way the older ones can learn some responsibility and how to look after the younger ones and help us out."

Rachel looked at Eddie thinking,

"That's not a bad idea actually Sian," she said, "I mean it would also be useful for homework purposes as well as we don't have to be round to help out all the time as the older ones should be able to help." Eddie nodded in agreement,

"Let's draw up a plan and then call a staff meeting to see what the staff have to say about it. I mean we can't go ahead without their backing." Rachel and Sian agreed and soon they were drawing up plans for a possible shake up of the dorm system.

"Well it's nice to finally feel accepted," Madi said, "thank you."

"It's no problem Madi," Lauren said, "we've all been the new kid at some time or another and have wanted some friends. So why not reach out to you?"

"She's right," Kate said, "we have all been there and done it and it's not nice. So welcome to the gang!" Madi laughed before spotting Tess walking up to them,

"Isn't that Miss Doyle?" she asked before Tess reached them.

"How are my favourite goddaughters today?" Tess smiled at Lauren and Alex, before turning to Madi, "Madi I'm Miss Mason's best friend and Lauren and Alex's godmother before you ask."

"We're fine thanks," Alex said, "just getting to know Madi here, making friends with her."

Tess smiled. Their hearts were in the right place, that was the one good thing she knew Rachel had taught them along the way. She smiled at the girls before leaving and heading up to find Rachel as a very important envelope arrived at the school with the test results everyone had been waiting for…


	44. Chapter 44

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the continued support, views and hits with this. Means a lot to me. It really does. My Sian's Diary fic should be coming up soon and I have my new Jian fic up and running with writing and yet another Jian idea, which I am hoping to get writing soon. So keep your eyes pealed for those. Hope you all had a great Easter and my profile will be updated with the new fic info too.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 44:**_

Rachel was looking through the post the next day when she saw the envelope that would change the family's future one way or another. She decided to keep it a secret for now as it was a very big day for the school and she didn't want anything clouding the day.

There was a big series of netball matches that day and most of Lauren's group were involved and Rachel wanted them to focus on the matches. She walked around checking that everything was perfect and ready for the arrival of the other schools. She walked around wondering how many matches they would win.

Eventually the other schools started to arrive and everyone was excited as there would be no more lessons that day. Everyone was making their way out to the stands as the teams got ready.

Lauren's year would be up first and she was captain and Goal Shooter. She knew the importance of getting the day off to a winning start and encouraged her team to do well. Rachel had sat down with the rest of the staff and smiled as she saw Lauren leading her team out.

Soon the match was underway and it was a competitive match and very close one. Lauren was being an excellent captain and encouraging her team all the way.

They eventually won the match by one goal and they then took to the stands and cheered Natalie on. Natalie wasn't captain but the way she was shouting at her teammates she was being the captain. She was gutsy and determined and wanted to carry on the winning streak. She kept battling on and in the end her team came through and won their match.

There was then a break for a bit and Alex and Emily would be in action after the break. The Waterloo Road kids mixed with each other and the teacher all came down and spoke encouraging words to all the teams. Rachel and Eddie were proud of their girls and hoped the winning streak would continue.

The break was over and Emily and Alex took to the courts. Emily was captain and it was a chance to show that she could be loud and be listened to. Everyone cheered Emily's team on and they glad that Emily was being listened to. One of the girls didn't want to but Emily sorted her out and soon everything was going ok again. They were working as a team.

All the teams won their first matches and then they all played another two matches each. It was a good day and Waterloo Road ended up on top, much to the watching school's delight. Rachel decided to let the school have a party in the hall.

The party was soon underway and everyone was having a good time, but Rachel's thoughts had turned to the envelope with the paternity test results for Lauren in. She sank into her own little bubble thinking about what could happen if it was Eddie and what it could be if it was Dave. She really was starting to hope it was Eddie as it would make things easier all around.

Eddie had spotted Rachel in her own little world and he went and stood by her,

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Sorry Eddie, just got a lot on my mind," Rachel replied, "it will all become clear soon, but right now is not really the time to say anything." Eddie nodded before heading back into the party, worrying about Rachel.

Rachel had snuck out and headed to her office and held the envelope in her hands. She really wanted to open it but she didn't and not knowing was starting to drive her crazy. She was so wrapped up in it all that she didn't hear footsteps. Sian stood there and watched Rachel before walking in,

"Rachel…? What's going on?" she asked gently. Rachel looked up,

"Lauren's results have come but I decided to keep it hidden for today. The school was more important than family today." Sian nodded,

"I know but Eddie feels like he's done something wrong."

"But he hasn't," Rachel said, "I'm the one who's done something wrong by not telling him the results have come through." Sian sighed,

"You have to tell him Rachel. He will find out eventually." Rachel nodded.

"Tell me what?" Eddie asked standing in the doorway.

"Lauren's results arrived yesterday," Rachel said, "I wanted the focus to be on the school so I kept it quiet."

"Well that was the best thing to do," Eddie agreed, "but we need to get this sorted and find out once and for all."

"I'll go and get the girls," Sian said before heading back down to the party to get Lauren, Alex and Natalie.

Soon Sian was back and left the family alone and Rachel began to open the envelope,

"And Lauren's father is…"


	45. Chapter 45

_**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the views and hits that I have had for all my fics. It means the world to me. Keep them coming!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 45:**_

"Eddie," Rachel said, and soon the relief was clear to see. Eddie wrapped his arms around Lauren as the girl began to cry,

"Daddy's here Lauren," he soothed holding his daughter close. Rachel held Alex and Natalie close watching Eddie and Lauren. It was over, their nightmare was over. They could rebuild their family and get back on track.

Sian and Tom were in charge of the party and it was going well, but Sian kept thinking of Rachel and Eddie and the family and whether the truth had been told. She felt some arms snake around her waist and smiled as she felt Jez kissing her neck. She smiled and began to kiss him back just as Rachel, Eddie, Lauren, Alex and Natalie came into the room. Eddie walked up to Jez and Sian with a massive grin on his face,

"Lauren's mine," he said and Sian threw her arms around Eddie,

"I'm so happy for you!" she said. Rachel walked over to them and smiled,

"Hands off my man Diamond!" she said, jokily. Sian released Eddie and found Jez pulling her back into him. Sian smiled as Jez kissed her neck. Rachel and Eddie watched on, wondering if they would soon be like Jez and Sian.

Lauren, Alex and Natalie were with the rest of the group laughing and dancing and singing along to the tunes. Madi and Zack were soon in there and the teachers laughed and watched as the kids got on with other and somehow started a game of musical statues.

Rachel and Eddie slipped away and began kissing each other hard as they made their way to Eddie's room. They couldn't get there quick enough and soon after they had arrived in Eddie's room the clothes were flying off and soon they found themselves on the bed and passion was taking over.

The next morning was a Saturday and everyone was heading into town as a treat, well nearly everyone. Some were down at the lake and some were down at the beach. Lauren and her group were in town and raiding the local café of everything they had, making the most of everyone having pocket money for once. Usually someone didn't have any but they all had some today.

Jez had planned a surprise for Sian and he took her down to the beach away from everyone and into a cove. Sian gasped as she saw the picnic basket and blanket and smiled as Jez sat her down and began passing the food to her on a plate. She kissed him on the lips before beginning to eat her food.

Rachel and Eddie had headed to the lake and they were sat dipping their toes into the water.

"We will have to sort out guardianship for Natalie," Eddie said, "I mean I am her father and this should help us darling if you want to." Rachel thought for a second,

"Yes. I'd like that. Have all three of them under our care." Eddie looked at Rachel,

"Even Natalie?"

"I love Natalie like she was my own daughter. She's a lovely girl and I will do anything I can to help you get Natalie for good." Eddie threw his arms around Rachel and kissed and cuddled her, holding her close and never wanting to let her go.

Lauren and her friends were eating their way through the café when Madi and Zack appeared and sat down with the group and soon joined in the munching and tasting and laughing and being so relaxed. Lauren was a lot happier now she knew who her father was and she was relaxed for the first time in weeks.

Tess was down at the café with them all, just making sure they were behaving themselves when she was distracted by a text from her boyfriend. She looked and smiled before sneaking out to meet her boyfriend in the forest near the town.

"Hey babes," Tess said.

"Hey yourself," Shawn said, kissing Tess, "how's things?"

"Lauren's Eddie's so that's a relief that's out," Tess replied, "otherwise normal school activity." She smiled as Shawn stroked her hair,

"I love you Tess Doyle, more than I've ever loved anyone before." Tess nodded,

"I know you do, Shawn and I love you too." She looked at him wondering what he was doing when he got down on one knee, pulling out a box,

"Tess Doyle, will you marry me?"


	46. Chapter 46

_**Hey from LM! Once again my views last month had me crying for joy. I seriously cannot begin to say how much every single one means to me. I have a couple of fics that I am working on that will go up towards the back end of next month and keep an eye out for them.**_

_**Keep reading,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 46:**_

Tess looked shocked but she was smiling so much,

"Yes! Yes I will!" she said watching as Shawn placed the ring on her finger before picking her up and spinning her around. Tess was just so happy and she couldn't wait to tell Rachel and Sian.

Rachel and Eddie had wandered into town and were now talking to Lauren, Natalie and Alex.

"So your father and I were thinking we would apply for custody of Natalie and then she would be able to stay with us full time," Rachel explained to the teens.

"I'd like that," Alex said.

"She is my half-sister," Lauren said.

"Really?" Natalie asked shocked.

"Well you are my daughter," Eddie said, "and I don't want to lose you again like I did. No way could I go through the pain of losing you all over again. I don't want to lose any of you girls again." Eddie soon found himself being hugged by all three girls. Rachel laughed as she saw Eddie's face but soon enough Eddie was laughing as Rachel was squashed between all three girls. Eddie went and ordered some chocolate cake and soon the family were sat down eating the cake.

Sian and Jez had also made it into town and were hiding in the trees getting a bit too close for comfort behind some bins, unaware that some of the kids were walking behind them. Jez suddenly silenced Sian and waited until the kids had gone by before carrying on.

Tess arrived in the cafe and ran straight over to Rachel, Eddie and the girls,

"I'm getting married!" she squeaked, Shawn arriving just behind her.

"I thought you were going to wait for me to arrive," Shawn said.

"What When we would have spotted the ring and guessed," Lauren said, "nope. She might as well have told us."

"Lauren!" Rachel said, "cheeky monkey!" She then pulled up a chair for Tess and soon Rachel and Tess were talking.

Lauren, Natalie and Alex decided to make a break for it and ran into Madi, Zack and Emily and soon they were in a different café having a coke and something to eat.

"I swiped mum's card," Alex said, "usually Lauren's job, but not today."

"I taught you well," Lauren said, "I love having a sister, ok two sisters. I will teach you things that you never knew."

"I have a weasel for a brother," Madi said, before finding her arm being thumped by Zack, "just kidding Zack!" she laughed.

"Alright Barbie doll," Zack said before finding his arm being thumped by Madi. Lauren went up to get them some more food and cokes and soon they were all eating and drinking again.

Jez and Sian had gone back to the school and were in the shower together after being covered in mud and other unpleasant things.

"Jez Diamond, you just can't keep your hands off me can you?" Sian asked as Jez began to wash her.

"Can you blame me? You're smart, sexy, sassy, legs go on forever," Jez said, "do I really need to go on?" Sian shook her head,

"No you don't but we need to be careful where we do it next time. Imagine what Madi and Zack would say if they caught us." Jez laughed,

"We'd never be able to live it down, that's for sure."

"They'd hate us, that's for sure."

"And think its gross and minging and all the other stuff they say."

"Jez Diamond, getting down with da kids!"

"No Sian. You it doesn't sound good!" Jez laughed.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already!" Jez swiftly kissed Sian and the shower began to heat up.

Rachel, Eddie, Tess and Shawn were sat talking and the idea of a joint wedding was going down well. Soon they had begun discussing a joint wedding and they eventually agreed on it. The start of the rest of their lives was just beginning for all of them. They wanted to put the past behind them, but as everybody knows you can't escape your past…


	47. Chapter 47

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thanks for all the hits and views for all my fics and maybe the odd review or two. I currently am in the process of moving house and am at my dad's so borrowing the dad's computer to get these updates up. Hope you enjoy them and will have more up soon.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

_**Different Summers-Part 47:**_

They were all still down in the town, except Jez and Sian who were tangled naked in their duvet up at the school. Rachel and Eddie had put on a proper feast for everyone until they spotted the time and soon everyone was back in the hall having a song and dance about everything before everyone went off on their own.

Rachel and Eddie were kissing when Jez and Sian arrived,

"Sorry we're late. We were sorting out some filing," Sian said, blushing. Rachel rolled her eyes,

"Sian I know all about the sex in the trees and you can both consider this a verbal warning. There is a time and a place and that was certainly not the time to do it." Jez and Sian nodded.

Meanwhile Alison had arrived in town and was doing some research on Rachel, knowing that Rachel and Eddie had filed for custody of Natalie and she wanted to dig up as much information on Rachel's past as she could to try and stop Rachel and Eddie getting custody of Natalie. Her eyes widened as she discovered Rachel's hidden identity, the change of name and everything. She grinned as she realised she could have all three kids taken off Rachel and Eddie.

Lauren, Natalie, Alex, Emily, Matilda and Kate were soon sat in the Common Room with some of the food chatting away.

"I'm begging mum for a family holiday this summer," Lauren said, "now we are all a family again."

"Can Emily come too?" Alex asked, still having a close bond with Emily.

"I'm sure mum wouldn't mind," Lauren said, "I mean she knows the two of you are still very close."

Tess and Shaun were in Tess' room enjoying themselves.

"Well Miss Doyle, looks like we won't be calling you that for much longer," Shaun said before he kissed Tess passionately.

"The door isn't locked Shaun," Tess giggled before watching as Shaun locked the door and things got heated.

Rachel and Eddie were now sat in Rachel's office looking up the paperwork for Natalie.

"Do you think we can do it?" Rachel asked, "Alison won't give her up without a fight."

"I know but she would still be able to see her. I would never cut her out of her daughter's life," Eddie said. Rachel nodded,

"I know and I still feel so guilty for doing that to you."

"You didn't know Rachel darling and I'm not mad at you for that at all."

"Really?"

"Really."

The girls were now in their dorm playing random songs as loud as they dared and were jumping from bed to bed and having a great time, all except Lauren who was doing a little bit of homework sat over in the corner away from the party. The others left her to it as they knew she needed to get some work in for Tess.

Eventually Lauren rejoined the party and was dancing around with the other girls doing the Macarena. Madi soon appeared and joined in, sick of Zack pestering her.

"Madi! You came!"

"Got fed up with weasel didn't I?" she giggled and the rest giggled with her.

Rachel had sent Eddie to bed and she was checking her e-mails. She sent one to Jez and Sian, one personal one to Tess and then she checked over a few from various other people, replying to the ones she needed to. She then began checking some of the reports over and made a note of some students she needed to talk to about their grades, parents to call, staff to be spoken to, meeting notes to be made.

It was fairly late when she had finished and she was about to shut her laptop down when a message flashed up,

"_I know all about you Amanda Fenshaw…"_ Rachel's blood drained cold and she ran back to her room and shook. The past always catches up with you in the end….


	48. Chapter 48

_**Hey guys! This is my last update from my current hometown as I am moving house on Sunday and I can't wait to see my house for the first time! Updating all my fics apart from A Chain of Diamonds, but I am going to post Part 1 of Sian's Diary instead for you all. Thanks for all the views and reviews. They mean the world to me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 48:**

Rachel had instantly called Eddie up to her office and they looked at the email. Rachel was worried and Eddie didn't know what to do.

"Who could have sent it?" Rachel asked.

"Someone who stands to lose a lot I guess," Eddie said, "I do have an idea who it could be though, but she wouldn't. She knew we would be filing for custody of Natalie anyway."

"Alison?" Rachel asked.

"I'm going to give her a call and see what she has to say for herself," Eddie said walking out of the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Sian and Jez had made it back to their room and were laid in bed tangled in each other's arms. Jez smiling as he softly stroked Sian's hair.

"We really need to stop having so much...action..." Sian giggled.

"I know but I love it so much," Jez confessed, "I love it. Us being close and intimate. I love you so much Sian and I know I don't say it often enough, but I really do love you."

"So do I. You are just the sweetest thing at times and are like a giant teddy bear. I love you so too. I want to be with you for the rest of my life," Sian admitted before she kissed him again and he pulled her close and things began to heat up.

Rachel had headed to the girls' dorm and Lauren had instantly spotted the worried look on her mother's face.

"Mum? What's happened?" Lauren asked.

"Someone knows about my past and is trying to use it against me," Rachel said, causing the girls to gasp.

"Can anything be done?" Natalie asked.

"We think we know who is behind it and your father is talking to them now, but hopefully not," Rachel said.

"Who do you think is behind it?" Emily asked.

"Natalie's mum, but only because we have filed for custody of Natalie. Gives her a motive for doing it," Rachel admitted.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," Natalie said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Natalie," Rachel said, "this isn't your fault at all."

"Eddie? Is everything ok?" Alison asked acting concerned.

"Not really. Just someone knows about Rachel's past and is trying to use it against her. Wouldn't know anything about it would you?" Eddie asked.

"Why do you think I have anything to do with it?" Alison asked.

"Well we have filed for custody of Natalie so it gives you motive," Eddie stated.

"We'll I wouldn't want to take three kids away from their parents," Alison said, a little too innocently.

"Well if you hear anything please let me know," Eddie said before hanging up.

Tess and Shaun were also laid in bed,

"Can't wait to marry you," Shaun said as he kissed Tess, causing her to giggle.

"Me neither babe. I can't wait to become your wife," Tess said into the kiss. Shaun kissed Tess and pulled her close and their bodies connected and they shared a bit of love.

Eddie walked into the girls' dorm and sat down.

"Alison swears blind she doesn't know anything about it but I don't believe her," Eddie said, "she seemed way too nice and helpful." Rachel nodded,

"We need to find out who it is before they do some serious damage and split the family up. I've only just got them all back, even Natalie," she said.

"Don't worry babe," Eddie said, "we will find out who's done this and stop them. They won't take our girls away from us," he added holding her tight in his arms.

"I hope so Eddie. I'm not having our family torn apart again because of my past. I know what I did was wrong but I've done the crime and time and am now trying to move on and be the best mother I can. I know I let my girls down, but I really want to make up for it," Rachel said.

"Mum, you haven't let us down at all," Alex said, "If you had then we probably wouldn't want to know you and would want nothing to do with you, but we're here and we do."

Rachel looked at her girls before pulling them into her arms, praying that the person making the threats could be stopped before the family was torn apart by someone holding a grudge against Rachel for her past.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Hey guys! So sorry about the lack of updates, but I've been moving house and my laptop has been playing up no end. Planned a summer of writing so should have some more chapters to post up, even though I am ahead of posting updates anyway. Heading back down south for a few days so posting these up now. Really want to know what Sian's Diary readers think as it's something a little different from me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 49:**

Rachel had begun an investigation into who was responsible for the e-mail and she could draw no conclusion from it. She knew Alison had something to do with it so she went behind Eddie's back and arranged a meeting with Alison.

They had met in a cafe in the neighbouring town so nobody would see them and she sat waiting for Alison. She saw the blonde eventually show and sit down opposite her.

"Risky move meeting me isn't it Amanda?" Alison smirked sitting down.

"Not when Alex, Lauren and Natalie are involved its not," Rachel said, "those girls mean everything to me and you know it."

"Natalie is mine," Alison said, "but yes she's also Eddie's too."

"You dumped her on us," Rachel pointed out.

"Yes but you gave Alex up so we're even," Alison said, "you ex-hooker you." Rachel just gasped before looking at Alison,

"Oh and you will know all about that won't you?" Alison looked at Rachel,

"What do you mean? I wasn't one." Rachel pulled out a newspaper article with her, Tess and Alison in it. Alison looked down,

"I didn't recognise you."

"I got myself out after that wake up call and changed. You wouldn't have."

"How did you find out?" Alison asked.

"Researching where the email came from that I got sent. I knew it had something to do with my past so I dug a little deeper and then found this," Rachel explained, "looks like we're even doesn't it?" Alison sighed,

"What are you after?" she asked.

"You to back off and just leave us all alone. We will never stop you seeing Natalie but she's happy and settled now," Rachel said, "they all are." Alison nodded before leaving.

Tess, Sian, Tom and Eddie were all worried about where Rachel had gone as she had just vanished off site. They looked up as the door opened and Rachel walked in.

"Where have you been?" Eddie asked.

"Taking care of some business," Rachel said before sitting down, "so where are we up to?"

The girls were sat by the lake eating their lunches.

"Wonder where mum went earlier," Lauren said.

"Yeah I saw her go off," Madi said, "I have a feeling it wasn't planned either. Sian was going crazy when she found out Rachel had gone."

"Really? Must have something to do with the custody battle over me," Natalie said, "I never meant to cause any problems for anyone."

"You haven't," Alex said, "it's your mum. I know she is your mum but if she wants you happy then she should leave you be." Natalie nodded in agreement,

"I know but if she hadn't have dumped me like she did…"

"Then you wouldn't have come home," Lauren said. Natalie smiled and they carried on eating their lunches.

"I went to see Alison," Rachel said.

"Why do a thing like that?" Eddie asked.

"Because she used to be a hooker too!" Rachel said, "with me and Tess!"

Everyone gasped and looked stunned.

"I think you have some explaining to do," Eddie said.

"I know I do Eddie and it goes something like this…"


	50. Chapter 50

_**Hey all! Hope you all had a great summer! I start work again soon so will be updating hopefully on my days off. I have written the final part for A New Start and I really hope I've done it justice. Will hopefully be starting a new fic soon for a different TV show so look out for that.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 50:**

"Me, Tess and Alison were all hookers," Rachel admitted, "I didn't know until I started trying to trace where the e-mail had come from and then I discovered who it was but I wanted to be sure it was her and then we met and it was her." Eddie sighed, unsure what to think and it now threw up the question as to whether Natalie was even his.

Rachel looked at Eddie realising what was going on in his head.

"You're worried about Natalie aren't you?" she asked.

"Is she really mine?" Eddie said, "yes that is exactly what I'm thinking Rachel. I will have to find out stuff now but what if she isn't?"

"Then she still has a man that loves her no matter what," Tess said.

"I have to agree," Sian said, "if you want to know Eddie then you can find out but would it really change anything?" Eddie shook his head,

"Nat's always been mine and that is the way I will always see her. I love her so much."

The girl herself was now in her dorm with Lauren, Alex, Emily, Kate and Matilda and they were taking it in turns on Just Dance for the Wii and it was beginning to get competitive when Madi walked in.

"Can I have a go?" she asked before Emily put the remote in her hand, "thanks," she smiled before taking a turn on the game.

Sian had left the others to it and went and checked on the girls and just stood quietly in the doorway watching the girls laughing and sharing the snacks before she felt some arms around her.

Rachel was sat alone in her office. Eddie had gone off to do some research and Tess had gone to see Shaun and plan their wedding further. She looked at everything she had managed to sort out and decided that she needed to speak to Alison again and see if she had any idea whether Eddie was really Natalie's father or not. She grabbed her bag and coat and once again set out in secret.

Rachel met up with Alison and they went to a different café and sat in the corner.

"Who is Natalie's father?" Rachel said.

"Well don't even beat around the bush. I was waiting for that question to be asked," Alison said, "I was always sure it was Eddie, but now something is worrying me and I don't know any more."

"What's happened?" Rachel asked.

"One of my old clients is now claiming that Natalie is his and he could well be," Alison said, "I was sleeping with him about the same time I was with Eddie. I'm trying to figure out the dates but I just can't." Rachel just sat there and listened.

Alison sighed running a hand through her hair as she thought about everything,

"I don't want Eddie to find out though because he really does love Natalie and as far as he's concerned she is his. Has he figured out yet that she might not be his?" Rachel nodded.

"Rachel what do I do? I don't want to upset things but this could get out."

"You should have thought of this sooner," Rachel said.

"I guess I had that coming. But you were in the same boat with Lauren."

"I knew it was either Dave or Eddie."

The discussion stopped as their food was brought to the table along with some more drinks. The two women ate their food in silence before Alison looked up.

"I want to know though, just so I can stop this guy hassling me. I don't want him getting to Natalie." Rachel nodded,

"That's fine, but I am having nothing to do with it." Alison nodded,

"That's fine, but I really need to go," she said, "thanks Rachel," she added before leaving.

Rachel sat back and sighed. This was one big mess and she had caused it all. She so badly wanted Natalie to be Eddie's, but after what she'd heard that was slowly slipping away.

The rain began to pour as she drove back to the school and she had to laugh seeing some of the kids running back inside after they'd got soaked. She got out and raced inside and quickly went into her room and got in the bath wondering what would happen yet again.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Hope you all had a great September and are getting ready for Hallow'een at the end of the moth. Another round of updates for you all and my two new Waterloo Road fics will be up soon, just need to get a few more parts written for both.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 51:**

Any thoughts about who Natalie's father could be had been pushed to the back of everyone's mind as Rachel and Eddie's wedding day had dawned and it was also the start of the half term.

Rachel was with Tess, Alex, Natalie, Lauren and Sian getting ready, unable to believe that her wedding day had dawned. She was sat there while her hair was done. She looked at the three girls helping each other to get ready and smiled knowing that she would be married to Eddie by the end of the day she would be married to Eddie.

"You ok mum?" Lauren asked.

"Yes darling, just so happy to finally be marrying your father," Rachel replied before watching Sian reply to a text from Jez.

Eddie was with Jez and Tom getting ready for the wedding and the men were trying to straighten Eddie out as his tie and then his shirt kept going out of line. Tom laughed as Jez's tie skills left a lot to be desired.

Soon Rachel and the girls were ready and Eddie had got a surprise for them and waiting was a horse drawn carriage for the girls to travel in. Rachel got in with Tess, who was giving her away, Sian and the three teens and they were soon off to the church. Rachel couldn't wait to finally be married to Eddie.

Eddie was at the church feeling sick with nerves. He still felt like he wasn't good enough for Rachel, despite Tom and Jez saying he was. He just wanted to see Rachel arrive and know that she loved him.

Rachel had arrived at the church and was having some photos taken before Sian slipped inside and sat with Jez. Eddie turned around as he heard the music start and gasped as he saw Tess walking down the aisle with Rachel. He couldn't believe how beautiful and princess like Rachel looked. He spotted his daughters behind and he smiled as Rachel came to stand next to him. Tess said her bit and then went and sat with Lauren, Alex and Natalie, who were so happy their parents were finally getting married.

Eddie couldn't take his eyes off Rachel as he listened to the vicar saying all the stuff he had to. All he now wanted to do was press his lips to hers and seal the deal.

Tess couldn't help but smile as she saw Rachel and Eddie so in love with each other and she knew that would be her and Shaun soon. She watched as Rachel and Eddie said their vows and soon they were kissing each other hard and that was it. Rachel and Eddie were finally married.

They headed to the reception and Jez had been chosen to make a speech.

"So me and Eddie? Well he's become one of my best mates, but sadly cannot remember that I was top scorer at The Dale seasons running or that you're meant to save goals, however Tom's not much better. I feel like I have known Eddie forever. Now Rachel. Rachel has become the best friend to Tess and of course my beautiful wife Sian. The three of them get on so well and Rachel and Eddie are so suited for each other. So congrats to the two of them and good luck to Tess and Shaun for when they get married," Jez said before raising his glass to Rachel and Eddie and then of course Sian.

He sat down and found Sian's lips crashing down onto his and things began to get heated and some they were kicked to stop before they looked up blushing.

The food was dished out and everyone ate as well as talked. Suddenly Sian got up and ran to the toilet and was being sick. Rachel had got up and run after her and crouched down beside Sian.

"Sorry Rach. It's your wedding day," Sian said.

"Hey it's fine. Are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"Been feeling off for a week now and I'm late," Sian admitted.

"Do a test later ok? You ready to go back?" Rachel asked. Sian nodded and they headed back. Jez was instantly fussing over Sian and she told him what had happened and he was understanding and told her he would be there for her no matter what happened.

The evening arrived and Rachel and Eddie were having their first dance and then everyone began joining in. Rachel was watching Jez and Sian and how much closer they seemed to be and she hoped they'd always stay that way.

"What's up with Sian?" Eddie asked concerned.

"She might be pregnant," Rachel said, "but don't tell anyone else for now. She doesn't know for sure yet." Eddie nodded and they carried on dancing.

Eventually Rachel and Eddie left and Tess and Shaun were watching the girls as Rachel and Eddie headed off for their honeymoon and some passion and romance no doubt.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Updating today as I will have hardly any time update over the UK half term week due to work. One of the downsides to being a grown up. Anyway have a great half term and hallow'een. Enjoy the updates.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 52:**

Sian had taken the test and she and Jez were happy that they were going to be parents in 9 months' time. Rachel and Eddie were back after their honeymoon and were settling down to married life at a boarding school. Rachel had now been approved as legal guardian of Natalie and they family were sat down eating together for the first time as a proper family. Rachel and Eddie watched the girls as they began to eat the food Jez had done for them.

"Now we are not revealing what happened on honeymoon," Rachel said straightaway.

"Ewwww! You don't need to," Lauren said, "I think we can tell what happened. It's called a honeymoon for a reason."

"Yeah I'm sure there was lots of sex!" Natalie giggled, "everywhere in your room…"

"And kissing!" Alex laughed, unable to keep a straight face any longer.

"Lauren, Natalie and Alex! When did you all get so cheeky? You're just like your father!" Rachel gasped, before Eddie blushed.

"Blame Tess," Alex said, "she was the one looking out for us you know."

"Now that I can agree with. I will be having words with Tess when I next see her," Rachel said.

"So that's where we get it from! Did you have a great time?" Alex asked.

"Yes it was lovely. We went and did some sightseeing too. It wasn't all spent in the hotel," Eddie replied, "I mean we did spend some time in the hotel room but we didn't stay in there all the time."

The three girls nodded before looking at some of the pictures Rachel was showing them on her camera. They smiled and laughed at some and were amazed at the scenery involved.

"That looks so pretty," Lauren said, "I want to go there one day."

"Well your father and I were thinking about taking you three over the summer holidays this year," Rachel said.

"Yes please!" the girls said.

Over in the local hotel a man had checked in and was sat in his room looking at photos of Natalie and the family and trying to figure out a plan.

"So how are you going to do this?" he was asked.

"Well, the school is due a visit to the town so if we can just separate them then we should be able to take her then," the man replied, "I have to find out if Alison is lying to me or not." The man was soon left alone to figure it out. He seemed very sure of his plan and he sat there planning it right down to the last deal. He wanted to find out the truth and that would mean hurting people along the way.

"We shall have to thank Jez for the food. Sian was right, he can cook," Rachel said, "I dread to think what the food tech room was like after Jez had finished in there.

"Well if Sian covered in flour was anything to go by them they are a mess," Alex said, "I was walking by on my way here and they were having a flour fight."

"They are meant to be staff members," Eddie said.

"Yes I know they are but when have we not had a silly immature moment when we've had the time to. All work and no play doesn't make happy people Eddie," Rachel said, "we all have to have that bit of fun or else there really is just no point in having food fights and water fights and tickle time and DVD days at the end of term…"

"Alright Mrs. Lawson, I get the message," Eddie said putting his hands up as he surrendered, "there has to be a balance in life or else the world wouldn't be a nice place to live."

"I rest my case. Mr. Lawson has admitted defeat for the first time ever. I am a genius," Rachel said.

"Watch your head Rach. I can see it getting bigger," Rachel said cheekily before finding himself getting kicked under the table, much to the amusement of their daughters, sat there watching their parents goofing around.

The day of the visit arrived and everyone headed down to the town. Lauren, Alex, Natalie, Emily, Kate and Matilda all went together as usual when a man came out of nowhere and asked Natalie for directions. She told the girls she would catch them up and began to direct the man to where he needed to get to. She didn't even have time to scream for help before she was knocked out and bundled into a van and driven away. Nobody had even realised she had gone as they were all in the town having fun and buying the things they needed.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Thanks for all the views last month. I was blown away by them. Sorry for the lack of updates, my muse seems to have gone to the beach and decided to take a late holiday. For those reading my NCIS fic I will have an update by the weekend. I have some parts written but not for Past, Present, Future yet. Anyway will try and work hard to get my muse back from holiday and get lots of updates done.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 53:  
**  
The girls arrived and were still unaware of Natalie not being with them as they arrived in the town. Sian was checking the students as they arrived in the town and looked around at the group.

"Where's Natalie?" she asked.

"She had to tell someone directions but she should have been right behind us" Kate said before seeing a student run up with Natalie's bag.

"There's no sign of Natalie," the girl said, "just this and some marks that looks like she'd been dragged away." Sian was instantly on the phone to Rachel and Eddie and then the police.

Rachel answered her phone,

"Woah Sian calm down! Natalie's gone missing? What? How? Me and Eddie are on the way," she said before grabbing a stunned Eddie and running down to the town dragging Eddie with her.

The school was on alert and Lauren ran over to Rachel and Eddie as soon as they arrived, feeling guilty. She should have stayed with her.

"I should have stayed with her. If only I'd have stayed with her. I'm sorry mum, dad. I should have stayed with her and then maybe she might still be here. There was a man and he asked for directions. Natalie was talking to him. I thought she would be right behind us but we only just realised," Lauren said.

"Don't worry Lauren. If you'd have stayed with her then they may have taken you with them and then that would have been both of you missing and we are just so thankful that you carried on with the rest. Me and your father know what this could be about. Just talk to the police as they will want to talk to you all and let's just hope we can get her back," Rachel said before going over to Eddie.

"This has something to do with Alison's past doesn't it?" she asked Eddie.

"I think so," Eddie said, "I swear if anything happens to her I swear Alison will feel my wrath. Natalie is mine as far as I am concerned. This other man doesn't even know the situation and I am sick and tired of Alison being the thorn in the side and ruining everything!" Rachel rested an arm on Eddie's shoulder,

"We will find her and bring her home." Eddie nodded before watching Alex and Lauren talking to the police.

Jez had come down after Sian had phoned him and told him what had happened and they got the kids back up to the school and into the assembly hall and were trying to explain what had happened when they didn't know much themselves, but they had a duty of care to the students.

"If anyone saw or heard anything then you must come and find me or Mr. Diamond and we will get the police to come and talk to you. The main thing is we find Natalie and bring her home safely," Sian said.

Lauren, Emily, Alex, Kate and Matilda were staying with Rachel and Eddie trying to help give the best description that they could. Anything to try and bring Natalie home. They were a close nit group and this was affecting them, but they were the best people placed to see the man and were telling the police their different views on it all so they had every angle covered.

Tess had also made her way down and pulled Rachel into her arms,

"They will find her, once they find who took her."

Natalie began to wake up in the back of the van, wondering where she was as she looked around.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I could be your father," the man said.

"No you're not. Eddie is my father," Natalie said.

"No your mum slept with me and Eddie and I want to find out who's you are because if I've had a daughter this whole time and never knew her then Alison will pay."

"You dare lay a finger on me or my mother and you will sure as hell rot in jail!" Natalie yelled before kicking the man where it hurt.

"Feisty aren't you?" the man said.

"I'm not so weak as you think I am. I can be tough. I have Rachel Mason as my stepmother. She's taught me a thing or two about being tough and standing up for what you believe in."

Back at the school and Rachel wasn't holding it together as well as Eddie was. She loved Natalie like she was her own and this was killing her inside. Eddie was helpless knowing some man had his daughter. Only one person could unlock the key to Natalie's whereabouts. They needed to find Alison as she was the one who held all the answers.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I'm currently waiting for lunch so I thought I'd give you all updates. I will try and update again next week before Christmas and I am really close to putting my last two Waterloo Road fics up and I am about to start writing my Rizzoli and Isles fic and hope to have that up just after New Year if I have a lot of time off work over the festive period. If I don't update again until after New Year, have a great Christmas and Happy New Year and thanks for the support over 2013. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 54:**

Rachel had disappeared with Tess in the search for Alison while Eddie watched the girls talking to the police as they tried to help them find Natalie.

Lauren was the most guilty about it as she had been the last person to see Natalie. Despite what Rachel and Eddie had said about their relief that she had gone with the others, she couldn't be thankful. She had partly wanted to be taken so Natalie wouldn't have been alone as everyone tried to find her.

Rachel and Tess decided to ring Alison.

"Hello?" Alison said as she answered her phone.

"Alison it's Rachel. Natalie's been taken and we need your help," Rachel said, wondering if this was really a good idea.

"Oh god! Any sign of her?" Alison asked worried.

"No. We were kind of wondering if you had any idea of who it might have been," Rachel said, "can we meet you anywhere?"

"Yes," Alison said before naming the please and hanging up.

Rachel and Tess soon met up with Alison and they got some drinks before sitting down.

"When did she go missing?" Alison asked.

"A few hours ago," Rachel said, "during the walk down to the town. Anything you can help us with will be appreciated."

"We're thinking that it might be one of your old clients taken her to see if he's her dad," Tess said, "can you remember any of them at all?" Alison sat there and thought and began writing down names, just focusing on the names. She may have left Natalie with Rachel and Eddie but she did love her daughter and wanted her back safely.

Natalie was sat on the floor wondering who the man was when he sat in a chair opposite her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I know your mum from way back when she was a hooker," the man said, "well her and Rachel..."

"Yeah I know about their past," Natalie said, "but what does it have to do with you?"

"I was one of her last clients before she managed to get out of it because she was pregnant with you." Natalie nodded,

"So you think you could be my dad?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well even if you were, Eddie is the one that has brought me up and nothing will ever change that. I'm happy now and nothing will ever change that," Natalie said, sticking up for her family.

Alison passed the list over to Rachel,

"This is all of them, in the right order. Luckily there aren't that many," Alison said, "but this was also how I met Eddie," she said.

Rachel and Tess thanked Alison and promised to keep her updated on the search before they headed back to the school and found one of the police officers and explained what the list was before they went and joined the girls.

Eddie went up to Rachel and asked her what she had been able to find out and she explained that she had managed to get a list off Alison naming all her clients.

Tess had gone to see Shaun, needing to discuss the wedding in light of Natalie being taken.

"I don't think we should have the wedding right now. It just doesn't seem appropriate with Natalie missing like this. I do want to marry you though," Tess said.

"I was thinking the same thing as you," Shaun said, "it just doesn't seem right or considerate."

"So we postpone it until Natalie is safely back with us," Tess said.

"But what if they don't?" Shaun asked.

"I don't want to think about that," Tess said, "all I want is Natalie safe." Shaun nodded before pulling Tess into his arms and holding her tight.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Hey guys. This is your Christmas present. Yes I know it's early but I'm heading down south for a few days and may not be able to update until after Christmas so you lucky people are getting it early. Enjoy!**_

_**Happy Holidays and thanks for the support in 2013. I hope to have some more stories in 2014 for you.**_

_**LucyMaxine xxx**_

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 55:**

Tess and Shaun had told Rachel and Eddie of their decision about the wedding and while Rachel was adamant the wedding should go ahead she could see why they didn't want to get married with Natalie missing. Rachel thought Natalie would have wanted the wedding to go ahead but Tess was was very reluctant to have the wedding without Natalie.

Rachel had gone to find Eddie and tell him what had been said.

"Tess and Shaun have called the wedding off. They don't want to have it with Natalie missing," she told him.

"You happy about that?" Eddie asked, noticing Rachel's tone of voice when she'd said it.

"It was giving me something to look forwards to, but I respect their choice," Rachel said, "I mean I can see both sides of their thinking and that's what annoys me. I just want Natalie home where she belongs."

Alison had been doing her own bit of detective work and was starting to narrow down her list of people, her memory coming back to her. Her daughter was at stake and this was also making her think harder and trying to solve the mystery about who may have taken her daughter from everything she knew.

Lauren and Alex hadn't been themselves since Natalie had been taken and they were quiet and attention lacking in lessons and the teachers never bothered telling them off or anything. They just left them to get on with it.

Davina had got a councillor to come in and talk to Alex and Lauren and the two girls were currently sat in one of those sessions.

"So what are you feeling now?" Paula asked them both.

"Helpless, clueless and lost," Lauren said, "it doesn't feel right that we are here living normal lives and our sister is out there somewhere ."

"But she'd want us to carry on and stay as normal as possible," Alex said, "she will know we won't rest until we've found her. Just because we're not out looking for her, doesn't mean we're not helping."

"But we should be out there looking for her," Lauren said, "by staying here how are we helping her?"

"Because the more you sit and think about it, the more crazy you will drive yourself and that won't help anyone," Paula said, "but staying in an as normal routine as you can is the best way to help Natalie." Lauren nodded,

"I know but I can't concentrate on anything but Natalie. I feel like I'm betraying her if I'm not thinking about her."

"But you aren't, Lauren, she's still in our hearts," Paula said, "that's the one place we always look when we need strength and love. You can be sure Natalie will be looking there too."

Natalie was at least being treated well and was having a meal. Her kidnapper wasn't going to treat her bad, just in case she was his. He didn't want to be a bad dad.

"You got your sample. Can't I just go home?" Natalie asked.

"Not until I know the results from that. If you are my child then I don't know what I shall do and if you're not then you can go home," the man said.

"So I might never go home?" Natalie asked.

"I will see what mood I'm in when the results come through," the man said before leaving.

Lauren had had a raging moment during the counciling session and was now in floods of tears finally letting everything out. Alex just watched the scene develop and realised that everyone was coping with it in their own ways and levels. Lauren was the oldest and saw it as her job to protect her younger sisters. Natalie was the middle one, the more sensible and level headed of the three and Alex was the youngest, shielded and protected by her older sisters, maybe the slightly more quieter of the three but loud when she wanted people to listen to her.

After the session Paula went to speak to Rachel and Eddie about how the girls were coping.

"Alex is coping fine," Paula said, "Lauren, on the other hand, isn't. She seems to be angry at herself and has a lot of anger issues." Rachel nodded,

"Lauren's been the quieter one and the one that will snap in an instant. We just don't know what to do with her," she admitted.

"Your best bet is to talk to her and let her know how you're feeling so she knows she's not alone in her feelings," Paula said.

"Ok then. Do you think that will make her less jumpy and angry at herself?" Eddie asked.

"I believe so yes," Paula said, giving them a leaflet and tips on how to deal with Lauren.

Meanwhile across town, Alison had one name left on her list and she made the call to the police, hoping it was the right name...


	56. Chapter 56

_**Well I hope everyone had a great Christmas and are getting ready to celebrate New Year. I am hoping to get my new fics up just after New Year and these are hopefully a bit different. They are Jian based but but not like Wishing on a Shooting Star is. Thanks for all the support in 2013 and hope that you will continue to support me in 2014. Have a great New Year!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 56:**

Alison had called Rachel and Eddie and told them that she had a name for the police and had given them the name. Rachel had gone to get Alison and the three were at the school, waiting for news of Natalie and they were hoping it would be good.

Tess had Lauren in her lesson and knew what was going on but wanted the girls to focus on their lesson. It had been over a week since Natalie had gone missing and the councilling sessions were really helping Lauren and she seemed to be coping better and thinking about her work more.

Alex was in her lesson and she was still coping well. She was just hoping her sister would be home soon. She missed her. She just wanted her sister back and normality and Tess' wedding.

"When will there be news?" Alison said, "I hate not knowing!" she said frustrated.

"When they get there and try and find her," Eddie said staying calm. Rachel sighed, "We just have to be patient and wait and hope. The last thing we need is Lauren and Alex knowing that we've finally figured out who took Natalie away from us." Alison nodded, "Sorry. I just want her home."

The man and Natalie were unaware of what was about to happen. Natalie knew the man wasn't going to hurt her. He just wanted to hurt Alison if she had been lying to her.

"When can I go home?" Natalie asked.

"Soon," the man said, "it won't be long now and I will have what I need." Natalie nodded, just staying quiet.

Tess had finished her lesson and headed to Rachel's office hoping there would be news.

"Anything?" she asked walking into the office.

"None," Alison said, "but after this Eddie and Rachel can have residential custody of Natalie. She belongs here. I will see her every weekend but she needs to be here with her family and friends. I'll get a place close by and see her as often as I can." Rachel went up to Alison and hugged her,

"You sure?"

"As sure as I can be Rachel. She's safer here. I do need to find out who her father is though," she replied. Rachel nodded,

"We both end up having to find out who our child's father is. This really doesn't say a lot for us does it?"

"We did what we had to back then," Alison said, "to survive." Rachel nodded,

"I know, but I never wanted the girls caught up in this. That's the last thing I wanted."

"I know but hopefully we can find Natalie and bring her home and then that is the end of our past affecting our kids," Alison said, "I don't want the kids affected more.

Back at where Natalie was being held she was having a drink of water listening for any noise. She heard something but didn't let on. She just wanted to be back with Rachel and Eddie and her family. She wasn't hurt so that was a good thing but she was starting to get hungry again.

Lauren and Alex had now been brought up to speed on what was going on and they were now sat in Rachel's office waiting for news. Lauren couldn't wait to have Natalie back and she just wanted to see her sister walking through the door. She missed her sister and just wanted the family back together again.

Natalie heard some noise and noticed it was getting louder and louder. She began to talk to the man and distract him from the noise and hoped that he hadn't heard it. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. She just wanted to be back with her family and that was the thing she wanted most of all. Before she could say anything, the door burst open and the police ran in and Natalie stepped back and watched as the man was taken away. She was checked over by a doctor and given some food and more water to drink before being put in a police car and taken back to the school.

Rachel and the family were in the dark that Natalie had been found and they were just wanting news now as to whether Natalie had been found or not. The wait was the worst thing ever and time just seemed to have ground to a halt.

Alex looked out of the window and saw a police car and told everyone but they all stayed where they were, unwilling to believe that Natalie had been found, their mind playing tricks on them.

A police officer was soon knocking on the door and everyone soon turned to the door and was waiting when the police officer stepped to the side.

"Natalie! They found you!" Alison said running to hug her daughter. The search was over, Natalie was home.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Hey guys! Well this is the first update of 2014! We survived 2013! Anyway I am amazed at my views for last months and thank you to everyone who is reading my fics. It means a lot to me and makes me want to keep writing my stories. Have a great 2014.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 58:**

Tess and Shaun were away on honeymoon and Rachel was teaching Tess' art class that Lauren, Kate and Matilda were in and she was watching Lauren work. She saw how talented Lauren was and could now see why Tess had been trying to make such a fuss about Lauren's artwork.

"What are you looking at mum?" Lauren asked noticing Rachel looking at her.

"Your artwork. Tess was right. You are really talented Lauren, maybe you should see what professionals have to say about it," Rachel said, "get a proper view on it."

"No I don't it to be a disappointment," Lauren said, "I do it because I enjoy it, not to make a career out of it." Rachel nodded before beginning to look around the rest of the class and make notes on things before looking at the whole class.

"Now I know you lot have an important choice to make soon as you pick your GCSEs so I think we should talk about them. Charlotte what do you want to be when you leave education?"

"A French teacher Miss," Charlotte replied.

"Right so you will need French and then go to university and study French more and then get your teaching degree," Rachel said, "Maddy, what about you?"

"A lawyer," Maddy said.

"Well English would be needed, maybe Business Studies, at A level Law and Business and maybe Sociology and then onto university to study criminology and law," she said.

Lauren was still working on her work and Rachel decided to leave her getting on with her work. Lauren was talented at Art and Rachel was determined that Lauren's work was going to somehow get noticed by someone.

Alex and Emily were out playing netball with Jez and they were just passing the ball between one another and then Alex managed to score a goal. Sian was watching them and making notes for Jez to look at in case he missed anything as he was trying to referee the match and make mental notes on players.

Tess and Shaun were laid on a beach on Spain having a great honeymoon, but Tess was beginning to miss home and she was sad that her parents didn't want to know her. Shaun had noticed and pulled her close.

"What's wrong princess?" he asked.

"Just upset about a few things," Tess said, "don't worry, I'll be fine." Shaun kissed her head,

"You're missing home aren't you?" he asked, Tess nodded,

"Yes but it is nice to get away and spend some time with you, knowing that Natalie is safe and home." Shaun nodded, holding her close. He was finally happy again and he held her close.

Lunchtime had arrived at the school and Tom and Davina were watching everyone in the hall. Lauren, Emily, Alex, Natalie, Kate and Matilda all met up and were soon sat at the table eating and just talking about random things.

"So what are we going to do this weekend?" Lauren asked.

"Ummmm play on the wii?" Alex said

"What and have like a sleepover?" Emily said.

"Can do," Natalie said, "I mean we're not going into town this week and there's only so much we can do around here," she said.

"Add in our homework and I'm sure we can make it a fun weekend," Natalie said, "if the weather's nice, I'm sure we could even go to the beach for a bit and practice our sea swimming. We haven't done that for a while. I'm sure we will end up with and adult coming with us, but we can still try and go."

Rachel and Eddie came in and sat there observing things, happy their family was back together once more.

"They seem to be doing ok," Eddie said.

"Planning the weekend no doubt. Lauren's talented at art but she doesn't want her work being seen by anyone outside the school, but I don't want her talent going to waste," Rachel said, "how can I get her work seen?"

"She doesn't want anyone outside of the school seeing it so why not bring someone arty into the school to see it?" Eddie said, "it's technically not being seen by anyone outside of the school because they are coming to the school." Rachel kissed Eddie's cheek,

"You are a genius," she said before racing off leaving Eddie blushing.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the views and support this month. Means a lot to me. Hope you're all having a great January and enjoy these updates. Trying to get as many done before work picks up again. I only have about 5 more parts to post of A New Start and then I will be putting my new fics up.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 58:**

Tess and Shaun were away on honeymoon and Rachel was teaching Tess' art class that Lauren, Kate and Matilda were in and she was watching Lauren work. She saw how talented Lauren was and could now see why Tess had been trying to make such a fuss about Lauren's artwork.

"What are you looking at mum?" Lauren asked noticing Rachel looking at her.

"Your artwork. Tess was right. You are really talented Lauren, maybe you should see what professionals have to say about it," Rachel said, "get a proper view on it."

"No I don't it to be a disappointment," Lauren said, "I do it because I enjoy it, not to make a career out of it." Rachel nodded before beginning to look around the rest of the class and make notes on things before looking at the whole class.

"Now I know you lot have an important choice to make soon as you pick your GCSEs so I think we should talk about them. Charlotte what do you want to be when you leave education?"

"A French teacher Miss," Charlotte replied.

"Right so you will need French and then go to university and study French more and then get your teaching degree," Rachel said, "Maddy, what about you?"

"A lawyer," Maddy said.

"Well English would be needed, maybe Business Studies, at A level Law and Business and maybe Sociology and then onto university to study criminology and law," she said.

Lauren was still working on her work and Rachel decided to leave her getting on with her work. Lauren was talented at Art and Rachel was determined that Lauren's work was going to somehow get noticed by someone.

Alex and Emily were out playing netball with Jez and they were just passing the ball between one another and then Alex managed to score a goal. Sian was watching them and making notes for Jez to look at in case he missed anything as he was trying to referee the match and make mental notes on players.

Tess and Shaun were laid on a beach on Spain having a great honeymoon, but Tess was beginning to miss home and she was sad that her parents didn't want to know her. Shaun had noticed and pulled her close.

"What's wrong princess?" he asked.

"Just upset about a few things," Tess said, "don't worry, I'll be fine." Shaun kissed her head,

"You're missing home aren't you?" he asked, Tess nodded,

"Yes but it is nice to get away and spend some time with you, knowing that Natalie is safe and home." Shaun nodded, holding her close. He was finally happy again and he held her close.

Lunchtime had arrived at the school and Tom and Davina were watching everyone in the hall. Lauren, Emily, Alex, Natalie, Kate and Matilda all met up and were soon sat at the table eating and just talking about random things.

"So what are we going to do this weekend?" Lauren asked.

"Ummmm play on the wii?" Alex said

"What and have like a sleepover?" Emily said.

"Can do," Natalie said, "I mean we're not going into town this week and there's only so much we can do around here," she said.

"Add in our homework and I'm sure we can make it a fun weekend," Natalie said, "if the weather's nice, I'm sure we could even go to the beach for a bit and practice our sea swimming. We haven't done that for a while. I'm sure we will end up with and adult coming with us, but we can still try and go."

Rachel and Eddie came in and sat there observing things, happy their family was back together once more.

"They seem to be doing ok," Eddie said.

"Planning the weekend no doubt. Lauren's talented at art but she doesn't want her work being seen by anyone outside the school, but I don't want her talent going to waste," Rachel said, "how can I get her work seen?"

"She doesn't want anyone outside of the school seeing it so why not bring someone arty into the school to see it?" Eddie said, "it's technically not being seen by anyone outside of the school because they are coming to the school." Rachel kissed Eddie's cheek,

"You are a genius," she said before racing off leaving Eddie blushing.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Hey guys! First February updates here and thank you for the hits and views again last month. I only have about 4 parts left for A New Start and then I will get my two unposted ones up and I hope that you will all take a look at them. Hopefully will be updating again this month.**_

_**Thanks and lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 59:**

Tess and Shaun had returned from their honeymoon and Rachel had told Tess about the plan to get Lauren's art out there. Tess agreed to it and soon plans were underway for an art exhibit at the school.

Natalie was settled again and happy again. She didn't care who her father was anymore. She had Rachel and Eddie and Alison and that was all she needed. She had her sisters and some friends. She was looking forwards to the future.

Eddie and Alison were trying to agree a custody plan for Natalie without it ending up going to the courts. Neither really wanted that and they were sat in a cafe discussing possible plans for how it could work.

"Why don't I have her at the weekends unless they're going into town and she stays in school in the week?" Alison said, "that way it doesn't affect her studies." Eddie nodded,

"That sounds like a good idea. I will have to run it passed Natalie and Rachel to check they're ok with it." Alison nodded,

"Can I be permitted to do a paternity test to see if she is yours?"

"Alison I have said it doesn't matter," Eddie said, "but if you really want to do one then yes I give my permission."

"Thank you Eddie. I know you're happy with the way things are now but I want closure on this whole issue and know once and for all." Eddie nodded before heading back to the school.

Sian was laid on the bed, a hand on her developing bump. She smiled thinking of her's and Jez's baby growing inside her. She rubbed her bump softly as Jez walked into the room.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Never better, just laying down for a minute to see if the baby is moving yet."

"Is it?"

"Sadly no," Sian said, "but it shouldn't be much longer." Jez smiled and kissed her softly.

Eddie had arrived back and headed up to Rachel's office where Rachel was sat marking.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"We think we've managed to come up with something but I wanted to run it passed you and Natalie first," Eddie said, "because if she's not happy then back to the drawing board."

"What's the idea?"

"Natalie goes and sees Alison at the weekends, except when they visit the town and obviously stays with us during the week and then we'll discuss holidays eventually."

"Sounds reasonable," Rachel said, "better speak to Natalie about it."

Natalie was in Lauren's dorm playing on the Wii with the girls and was doing really well when there was a knock on the door and Eddie and Rachel walked in,

"Can we borrow Natalie a minute?" Rachel asked. Natalie nodded and passed the controls to Kate before following Rachel and Eddie out.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Would you be ok staying with your mum at the weekends?" Eddie asked.

"Yes. Is this so she's gets to see me?" Rachel nodded,

"Yes."

"Then that's fine. As long as I get to see everyone then that's ok," Natalie said. Eddie kissed his daughter's head and then went off to text Alison to say that Natalie was ok with it all. It was a relief all around, but Alison and Eddie had agreed to get it all put down in writing so that it was official and Eddie had told Rachel about Alison's request for a paternity test and she agreed that if it was what Alison had wanted then Eddie did the right thing agreeing to do it.

Rachel really needed to talk to Sian and Jez as there was a new teacher due to start at the school and he had an interesting history with Sian and the last thing she wanted was Sian to find out when he showed up. She had to go and find Jez and Sian fast.


	60. Chapter 60

_**Hey guys. I must be the worst updater ever! I am so sorry I never updated again last month. I was down south visiting family and completely forgot about updating. So my deepest apologies for that. 3 more parts of ANS left to go and then I will put my two new fics up together. Sorry again for the delay. Hope everyone's had pancakes today!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 60**:

Rachel headed to Jez and Sian's room and knocked on the door. Sian got up and went and opened the door,

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you," Rachel said, "Jez too if he's around." Sian nodded letting Rachel into the room.

"What's up?" Jez smiled pulling Sian into his lap.

"There's a new teacher starting the school and he knows you Sian. I needed to warn you because I fear he might try and cause trouble for you two and there is the little one to think of," Rachel said.

"Who is it?" Sian asked, her voice shaking.

"Michael Byrne," Rachel said. Sian gasped and Jez held her tight,

"Not him Rachel. He's the guy Sian was with before she got with me."

"I know the history. That's why I needed to warn you. I don't want either you or that baby in danger." Sian nodded,

"He needs to stay away from me," she said.

"I will see to it," Rachel said before getting up from the chair and leaving.

Jez had noticed Sian had tensed and he began to massage her shoulders and try to relax her.

Rachel headed to the staff lounge and got herself a coffee before sitting down next to Tess.

"How did they take it?"

"Trying not to act concerned but they are," Rachel said, "they have every reason to be. Michael was Sian's boyfriend before Jez." Tess' eyes widened,

"Oh dear. This could get messy," she said. Rachel nodded sipping her coffee.

"Very," Rachel said, "I'm more concerned about the baby that Sian is carrying and I don't want him near her." Tess nodded again.

Lauren and the girls were down at the beach with Eddie just having fun and relaxing. Lauren was in the water splashing Alex, who was giggling away. Eddie was sat drinking some coffee watching the girls having fun. His family was back together and this time nothing was going to tear them apart this time.

Jez was holding Sian, trying to keep her relaxed and the baby calm. He was worried about how it would affect Sian and the baby.

"He's not going near you or baby Diamond. I won't let him." Sian nodded,

"My main concern is baby Diamond," she said, so much of a mother already, "he won't get near my stomach or baby. I love our peanut already."

"Peanut? Our baby is a Diamond," Jez said.

"It's about the size of a peanut right now," Sian said, smiling, "that's what I meant." Jez laughed and smiled, stroking Sian's tummy,

"We're going to keep you safe peanut," he smiled, "I think we have our nickname for baby." Sian giggled,

"Until it grows and then we have to think of a new name for it." Jez smiled and nodded before kissing Sian's stomach,

"We love you peanut," he said.

Rachel and Tess headed down to the beach and were soon in the sea with the girls laughing and splashing around and she fell over causing Eddie to laugh and soon he was head first into the sea. Tess was just sat there filming the whole thing for the family to look back on. She smiled spotting Shaun and went over to him and kissed him before finding her self against the rocks passionately kissing him, unaware they were being watched.

A while later and the whole group headed back up to the school and they headed to the hall to get something to eat and Alex had gone to see Emily so they started to plan Alex's birthday and then decided to get something to eat before they all died of hunger.

Jez had taken Sian out for dinner and they were sat there talking about the future and just being able to relax away from the school. Jez was saying it seemed weird Sian not drinking wine, but Sian was more worried about the baby and that was good enough for Jez. They were relaxing unaware that Michael Byrne had just arrived at the school, ready to shake things up a bit, especially for Jez and Sian.


	61. Chapter 61

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry I never updated sooner. I've had my best friend's 21st birthday and got hooked on Frozen and am copying a fic into a new book as the old one was falling apart. I'm also expecting my hours to increase at work soon so please just stick with me. Only two more parts of A New Start to post and then that fic is finished. Thanks to all my readers again and leave some reviews. I'd love to hear what you have to say. PM me if you want, I don't bite.**_

_**Thanks again and much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 61:**

It was a few days after Michael had arrived and he was in Rachel's office talking to her.

"I will have to talk to Sian at some point though Rachel," Michael said, "we teach the same subject."

"You will not go near Sian or Jez or their baby and that is all I have to say."

"She's pregnant?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Now stay away from them," Rachel said before there was a knock on the door and Eddie walked in.

"He still on about talking to Sian?" Eddie asked.

"I do have a name you know," Michael said.

"Just stay away from Sian and Jez," Eddie said, "the last thing we want is her losing that baby."

Michael just looked at them, not wanting to move until they backed down, but Rachel and Eddie weren't going to back down. He sighed,

"Fine. You win," he said getting up and leaving.

Rachel looked at Eddie and smiled before he kissed her forehead.

"That feels nice," she smiled.

Michael had headed straight back to his room and he looked at old photos of him and Sian together before Jez had arrived. He hated Jez for what he'd done, but then again Michael had pushed Sian into his arms. He only had himself to blame.

Jez and Sian were out in the town looking at the odd baby thing. They were excited that they were going to be parents for the first time as a couple. Sian was starting to get that pregnancy glow and Jez smiled as he watched her. She picked up a cute outfit in yellow and Jez smiled at her,

"Get it. It's yellow so it will do for a boy or a girl," he smiled and Sian kissed his cheek before going and buying it.

Michael stood outside the shop watching Jez and Sian looking around knowing that that could have been him and Sian preparing for their little one. He walked in the shop and watched them.

Sian was smiling as they walked out of the shop and to a cafe, but she turned around and came face to face with Michael and Jez pulled her close.

"Thought you were told to stay away from us," Jez said.

"I'm just in the town," Michael said, "no harm in that is there?"

"No but stalking is," Jez said before heading into the caffe with Sian and buying her a piece of chocolate cake and watching where Michael was. He wasn't going to let Michael near Sian and their baby. He wanted his family safe. He watched as Sian ate her cake and he got her a hot chocolate and a coke for him.

Jez was smiling seeing Sian happy despite the appearance of her ex. They were going to make sure that Michael wouldn't ruin what they had this time. He was also thinking how he could keep Michael away from Sian and Peanut.

Rachel was sat with Tess and Davina and she sighed,

"Have I done the right thing offering Michael a job here?"

"What makes you say that?" Davina asked.

"Just with Jez and Sian here too. I told him he's not to go near them, but I really doubt he will stick to that," Rachel sighed, "I just have a feeling that something will happen. He seems to be still in love with her and that's what scares me."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Davina asked, "you have to do something about that."

"You have to make sure he does or it's not just Sian at risk," Tess said.

"I know. I will have to have another word with him and see if I can somehow convince him to stick to his word. It's not going to be easy though," Rachel said, "but I will have to." What Rachel didn't know was that Michael had no intention of keeping his promise. He still loved Sian and was going to win her back somehow.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hey all. I am so sorry about the lack of updates this month. I have finally finished transferring a fic into a new book and my hours are slowly starting to increase at work so bare with me. I have posted the penultimate part of ANS and then I will be able to get my two new WR fics up. Thank you to Maddy22 for reminding me about updating. I will make sure I get back on track with updates.**

**Much love,**

**LM xx**

* * *

**Different Summers-Part 62:**

The nerves were starting to get to everyone as they waited for the results for Natalie's DNA test and Eddie was more snappy than he usually was. Rachel had stopped Eddie from teaching for now as he was too stressed out from it all.

Michael was keeping his distance from Jez and Sian for now but really he was just binding his time before he made his attack. He had been speaking to Madi and Zack as he had been teaching them Science. He was learning things about Jez and Sian that he didn't know, but that would help him with the plans.

Rachel and Eddie were sat in Rachel's office.

"When are the results going to come through?" Eddie asked.

"I have no idea," Rachel said, "but until then we have to stay calm. You said nothing would change how you feel about Natalie and yet it seems like you will take this to heart."

"Rachel I just want to know for sure. First Lauren, then Alex and now Natalie. That's three kids that I never knew about until I came here and now I just want to know!"

"Calm down Eddie!" Rachel said before hearing a knock on the door and Tess walked in.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Ask Eddie. He's the one flipping out about things," Rachel said.

"Eddie?" Tess asked.

"I just want to know," Eddie said, "I'm getting sick and tired of waiting now."

"I know but taking it out on the people that love you isn't right," Tess said, "you're pushing everyone away. You said this test wouldn't change a thing, but Rachel's right. You're making it into a big deal."

"How the hell am I supposed to keep calm when there is a third test taking place?! Tell me Tess!" Tess pinned Eddie against the wall and smacked him hard.

"You seriously need to calm down now Eddie!" Eddie looked at her in shock before nodding,

"Ok I'm sorry. I'll calm down." Tess let him go,

"You'd better or there will be trouble," she said before walking out. Rachel looked at Eddie and sighed before walking out.

Lauren and the rest of their group were working on their homework for a change and Davina was stood watching, making sure they were on task when Tess walked in.

"How's it going?" she asked Davina.

"It's going ok. The girls are settled thank goodness for that, but I gather Eddie isn't," Davina said.

"Throwing his toys out of the pram," Tess said, "also likes shouting at Rachel right now. Like that's really going to help." Davina nodded,

"Yeah I gathered. He's complaining about the number of kids he hasn't been able to see grow up yet. Well if he kept it in his trousers then maybe he wouldn't have to go through this again. Sorry Tess, I know he's your best friend's husband but it's the truth."

"Don't worry about it Davina," Tess said, "I know where you're coming from and to be honest it's the truth and that's what he needs to realise. He's only got himself to blame for this."

A few days later and the weather was miserable, really matching Eddie's mood. He wasn't allowed to teach still and that wasn't helping. He had calmed down a lot but still was fired up and getting on everyone's nerves. It was the weekend and nobody was allowed to go to the town as the weather was edging on stormy. Some of the staff were putting on indoor activities for the kids to do in the hope it would keep the kids all satisfied.

Rachel was looking through the post and putting it into piles when she saw a letter addressed to Eddie and she put it in his pile before getting the rest of the mail sorted and sent out to the various dorms across the school. She sighed sitting back before Eddie walked in and began looking through his pile of post.

"When were you going to tell me Rachel?"

"Tell you what Eddie?"

"That the results had arrived."

"I didn't know," Rachel said, "I just sorted the post out. I'm more concerned about what the kids receive."

"Well the results are here."

"Well open it then. You've been so snappy waiting for them to come." Eddie looked at her before opening the letter and looking at the result…


End file.
